Ángel de la noche
by Bala-2006
Summary: El general Inuyasha Taisho se dispone a jugarse su honor y la lealtad que le debe al daimyō que lo adoptó por una misteriosa que apenas acaba de conocer, pero lo ha cautivado. Paralelamente, Kagome se ha enfrentado toda su vida contra los prejuicios sobre las mujeres ninja, rechazando sentimientos femeninos como el amor. Juntos emprenderán un viaje de autodescubrimiento.
1. Capítulo 1

**Ahora que ya me he hecho a mis nuevas funciones, regreso con un fanfic corto de cinco capítulos, más el epílogo. Se me ocurrió este fanfic cuando estuve en Japón de luna de miel, así que para mí es un poco especial. Espero que os guste.**

 **Antes de empezar, os pongo un vocabulario en esta entrada que valdrá para todo el fanfic. Recoge todas las palabras japonesas (marcadas en cursiva en el texto) que aparecen en este capítulo y en los próximos para que lo podáis consultar si no conocéis algún término.**

* * *

 **VOCABULARIO**

 **Azuchi-Momoyama** **:** entre el período Sengoku y el período Edo. Finales del siglo XVI y principios del siglo XVII. Fue una época de transición tras la guerra, de unificación.

 **Barrio rojo** **:** zona donde se concentran los negocios de prostitución o cualquier otro negocio de la industria del sexo.

 **Daimyō** **:** líder militar, regente, de un shōgun.

 **Furisode** : variedad de kimono de seda con mangas muy largas. Lo utilizaban mujeres jóvenes y solteras. Son muy coloridos.

 **Futón** **:** cama tradicional japonesa. Diseñado para ponerlo sobre un tatami. Consiste en un colchón de, por lo menos, cinco centímetros de altura y una funda. Durante el día se puede plegar y almacenar para darle otro uso a la habitación.

 **Geta** : calzado tradicional japonés. Con forma de chancleta, tienen una base de madera.

 **Hadajuban** **:** ropa interior del kimono. Compuesto de algodón. Es más corto de brazos y llega solo un poco más debajo de las rodillas para que no se pueda ver.

 **Haiku** **:** poesía breve tradicional japonesa. No tiene una métrica fija, pero suele ser de tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas.

 **Hakama** : pantalón largo con pliegues que, tradicionalmente, suelen vestir los samuráis. Tenía la función de proteger las piernas, por lo que se confeccionaba con telas gruesas.

 **Kanzashi:** adornos tradicionales japoneses para el pelo. En el Sengoku no estaba todavía tan popularizado como en el Edo.

 **Katana** **:** espada o sable tradicional japonés. Existen muchos tipos de katanas. Tradicionalmente, lo usaban los samuráis y se caracteriza por tener un filo extremadamente afilado.

 **Naginata** **:** arma tradicional japonesa. Usada, sobre todo, por los samuráis. Se compone de una hoja curva afilada al final de una larga asta de madera. Tiene cierto parecido con la alabarda occidental.

 **Obi** **:** faja ancha que se lleva sobre el kimono tradicional japonés. Según la ocasión, se utiliza un tipo diferente de obi.

 **Obijime** **:** cordón decorativo que sujeta firmemente el obi contra el torso.

 **Oiran** **:** cortesana japonesa. Hay diferentes tipos de cortesanas según el rango. Las oiran, aunque, al igual que las geishas, podían realizar espectáculos artísticos, ofrecían, principalmente, servicios de placer sexual.

 **Sai** : arma de origen asiático. Tiene forma de daga sin filo con la punta afilada. En los extremos tiene protecciones también puntiagudas para las manos.

 **Sake** **:** bebida alcohólica tradicional japonesa creada a partir de arroz.

 **Sakazuki** **:** copa para servir el sake que se utiliza en bodas y otro tipo de ceremonias y festejos. Tiene una forma más similar a la de un plato hondo que a la de un vaso.

 **Samurái** : guerreros tradicionales japoneses que sirven al emperador, al shōgun o a un daimyō. Históricamente conocidos por ser grandes espadachines y arqueros.

 **Sengoku** **:** tras el período Muromachi y antes del período Azuchi-Momoyama. Entre finales del siglo XV y finales del siglo XVI. Fue un período marcado por la Guerra Civil.

 **Shakuhachi** **:** flauta tradicional japonesa. Es de madera, tiene cinco agujeros y se sujeta verticalmente.

 **Shamisen** **:** instrumento musical tradicional japonés. Es un instrumento de tres cuerdas originario, en realidad, de China. Tiene cierto parecido con una guitarra, pero el cuello es más fino y el cuerpo similar a un tambor.

 **Shuriken** **:** arma tradicional japonesa. Se caracteriza por ser un arma oculta arrojadiza. Son metálicos con las puntas afilados y, frecuentemente, con forma de estrella, pero también existen otras formas.

 **Tantō** **:** arma corta tradicional japonesa. Mide entre 15 y 30 centímetros y parece, a primera vista, una katana pequeña. Se oculta con facilidad entre la ropa. No era el arma predilecta de los samuráis, pero algunos la usaban en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Tatami** **:** suelo de las casas tradicionales japonesas. Tradicionalmente, se hacía con paja.

 **Tokkuri** : botella tradicional japonesa que se utiliza para servir el sake. Suele tener el cuello más estrecho.

 **Wakizashi** **:** sable corto tradicional japonés. Mide entre 30 y 60 centímetros y su forma es similar a la de una katana más delgada. Los samuráis suelen llevarla cuando no llevan la katana.

 **Yukata** **:** ropa tradicional japonesa. Es de algodón, más ligero que el kimono. Se usa, principalmente, en las estaciones más cálidas.

 **Yuujo** :un tipo de oirán japonesa. Era considerada la prostituta de más bajo rango. Su clientela era, principalmente, de clase baja.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Período _Sengoku_.

El _daimyō_ Uesugi Kenshin apareció cuando se abrieron las puertas correderas para él. Al instante, los festejos por el cumpleaños del _daimyō_ se paralizaron para darle la bienvenida por primera vez en la noche. Aunque la fiesta era para él, Uesugi Kenshin se había hecho de rogar o esa era la impresión que quiso dar el público. En realidad, había estado en una reunión secreta de estado con los militares de más alto rango para decidir cuáles serían las represalias que tomarían contra el _daimyō_ Takeda Shingen, el cual había sobrepasado con creces los límites de su enemistad.

Conocía esa información secreta porque él era la mano derecha del gran señor de la guerra. Había estado en esa reunión; él mismo la convocó para dar nuevas de los últimos acontecimientos, y, como tantos otros, se había escabullido previamente para preparar la entrada de su señor. La seguridad del _daimyō_ era lo primero. Los ninjas de Takeda Shingen habían intentado matarlo en demasiadas ocasiones como para que se permitieran el lujo de bajar la guardia. De hecho, aquella fiesta tan llamativa de cumpleaños le parecía un riesgo totalmente innecesario. No obstante, el daimyō había insistido argumentando que siempre había celebrado su cumpleaños, por lo que, no hacerlo, sería demostrar debilidad y miedo. No compartía su opinión.

Desde el balcón en el que se había apostado, tenía una panorámica perfecta del salón, de todos los invitados y de los otros balcones. Nadie movería un solo dedo sin que él se enterara. La entrada de Kenshin no parecía haber provocado mayor revuelo que el habitual. No detectó armas o movimientos extraños. Sus otros hombres le lanzaron señales para indicarle que todo estaba en orden en sus posiciones. Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al _daimyō_ , el cual había esperado su señal para bajar la escalinata junto a la guardia. Le gustaría que se mostrara así de obediente en otros aspectos más a menudo.

A los pies de las escaleras, lo esperaban hombre poderosos que financiaban las batallas y mujeres hermosas que aspiraban a ser sus amantes o incluso sus esposas. Harían bien en buscar otra presa porque, a sus cuarenta años, el _daimyō_ había dejado más que patente que no deseaba casarse. Debería hacerlo en realidad. En un futuro, podrían necesitar un heredero, un auténtico Kenshin, para que tomara su lugar en caso de que alguno de los intentos de asesinato de Shingen triunfara. Él estaba allí para evitarlo, por supuesto, pero los ninjas eran cada vez más imaginativos.

El castillo había tenido que ser completamente remodelado para asegurar a su señor de un ataque ninja. Los aposentes del _daimyō_ , a excepción de la alcoba principal, habían sido remodelados para colocar piso de ruiseñor. En cuanto alguien ponía un pie sobre ese suelo, la pisada producía el canto de un ruiseñor que los alertaba de intrusos. No había ni un solo ángulo muerto desde los puestos de vigías, por lo que cada esquina y recoveco estaba a la vista. Los invitados estaban obligados a vestir largas y ostentosas galas que debían arrastrar en presencia de su señor, lo que dificultaba el movimiento. Asimismo, la única entrada al castillo era a través de un puente levadizo que atravesaba un foso repleto de tiburones.

A pesar de toda esa seguridad, de los mutuos intentos de asesinato, de la guerra… algo que muy pocos sabían era que Shingen y Kenshin eran mucho más que rivales. Tras esa enemistad de una década se ocultaba una profunda y arraigada amistad que los unía y distanciaba al mismo tiempo. Si uno de los dos triunfaba sobre el otro, la derrota sería de ambos. Prueba de ello era el presente de Shingen para Kenshin por su cuarenta cumpleaños. Había hecho una calamidad, una masacre por la que debía pagar en una aldea de campesinos, pero, en ella, oculto, había dejado un presente para el señor de la provincia de Echigo: una espada. No se trataba de una espada cualquiera, era la espada de Shingen, un arma magnifica que estimaba. Aquel regalo, oculto tras un sangriento ataque, era una muestra de su siempre dolorosa enemistad.

Observó al _daimyō_ desde las alturas. Llevaba sujeta en el cinto la espada de Shingen junto a la suya propia. El _daimyō_ había aceptado su regalo y respondería. Desearía que solo hubiera dejado la espada para que todos aquellos inocentes campesinos que poco o nada sabían de la guerra pudieran sobrevivir. Sin embargo, el precio a pagar por un presente de esa envergadura sería demasiado alto sin un mar de sangre ante él. Todos creerían que Kenshin se la arrebató en batalla a Shingen de esa forma.

El _sake_ empezó a aparecer en todas las direcciones. Un grupo de hombres empezaron a tocar el _shamisen_ en el centro de la celebración para alegrar los festejos. Tomó el _sakazuki_ repleto de _sake_ que le ofreció una de las sirvientas y dirigió un silencioso brindis en dirección a su _daimyō_. Le respondió imitando su movimiento, y los dos bebieron al mismo tiempo. En cuanto su _sakazuki_ se vació, la sirvienta se lo rellenó silenciosamente. Le pareció una grosería pedirle que no lo hiciera, así que, cuando terminó de rellenarlo, le hizo un ademán para indicarle que ya se podía marchar. Así, evitaría que volviera a repetirlo. No le gustaría acabar demasiado aturdido durante esa noche de festejo.

Apenas el _sake_ había rozado sus labios de nuevo cuando alguien lo empujó desde atrás. Su reacción no se hizo de esperar. Dejó el _sakazuki_ sobre la barandilla de un fluido movimiento que no derramó ni una gota, colocó los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de su _wakizashi_ y se volvió hacia el atacante. Esperaba agarrar a un hombre en lugar de la delicada muñeca de una mujer que gimió cuando se sintió atrapada. Avergonzado por su propio comportamiento, aflojó el agarre y la ayudó a estabilizarse con la mano que anteriormente sujetaba amenazadoramente su _wakizashi_.

— Lo lamento mucho.

La mujer, indudablemente, había tropezado. Seguramente, se pisó las faldas con las _getas_ de madera. Desde que impusieron la nueva ley acerca de la longitud del vestuario de los invitados del _daimyō_ , además de reducirse los ataques, habían aumentado los tropiezos.

— ¿Acostumbra a ser tan rudo con las mujeres?

— Le repito que lo lamento.

— ¿En serio? Hace un instante creí que iba a ensartarme…

¡Qué mujer más molesta! Las manos que habían sujetado sus muñecas delicadamente para evitar que se cayera sobre él reforzaron el agarre. Le obligó a levantarlas hasta la altura de su propio pecho para que lo mirara a la cara. Le encantaría saber si la mujer seguía siendo tan valiente frente a la mano derecha del _daimyō_ , el general de más alto rango, al mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a que absolutamente nadie utilizara ese tono de reproche con él. Merecía respeto; se lo había ganado en batalla.

Esas mismas palabras se le atragantaron cuando la misteriosa desconocida lo miró al fin. Le gustaría decir que fue la ausencia de miedo o respeto hacia él en su mirada lo que lo asombró, pero, en realidad, fue su belleza. Parecía un ángel de la noche. Aquellos ojos del color de la madera bajo un día lluvioso eran intensos, expresivos y cargados de valor. A su vez, estaban enmarcados por unas femeninas pestañas largas y curvas que, sorprendentemente, combinaban con ellos. La tez era blanca y pura, desprovista de polvos o cualquier otro tipo de maquillaje para conseguir esa pureza. Parecía tan suave que le temblaban los dedos por las ganas de acariciarla. Los labios se alzaban rojos y carnosos en una sensual invitación. La habría besado hasta dejarla sin aire en los pulmones; quizás debiera hacerlo en castigo por su falta de respeto. Después, le quitaría hasta el último _kanzashi_ que recogía esa portentosa melena azabache que lanzaba destellos bajo la festiva iluminación del salón. Cada rasgo de la mujer era femenino y hermoso.

El _kimono_ , al igual que la bella mujer que lo portaba, tampoco pasaba desapercibido. El color verde era el principal de su vestimenta y le sentaba muy bien. Caía hasta sus pies y se arrastraba por detrás, tal y como había sido indicado. Motivos florales dorados y rojos decoraban con exuberancia el tejido de arriba abajo. Las mangas le llegaban hasta los tobillos aunque en esos momentos no cumplían la función de cubrir sus manos porque él las sostenía. El _obi_ era completamente rojo con un _obijime_ dorado. No podía dejar de pensar en que usaba un _furisode_ , lo que le indicaba, por una parte, que era una mujer joven, algo más que patente, y, por otra parte, que estaba soltera.

— ¿Va a decirme algo? ¿Se ha vuelto de piedra mirándome por algo en particular?

¡Diablos, qué carácter! Era justo su tipo en todos los sentidos. El _daimyō_ le dijo que debía relajarse; quizás le hiciera caso esa noche. El festejo ya estaba lo suficientemente vigilado, podía permitirse una maldita noche.

— La invitaré a…

— ¡Tengo prisa!

La mujer intentó apartarse de él aunque no le había soltado las muñecas. En respuesta, se mantuvo firme sin hacerle daño. ¡Qué descortesía intentar despacharlo sin haber terminado de escucharlo! Al parecer, estaba perdiendo tacto con las mujeres. Nunca lo habían rechazado de esa forma tan brusca.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa?

— Me están esperando…

— ¿Algún pretendiente? ¿Está comprometida?

— No...

— Entonces, pueden seguir esperándola.

El alivio que había sentido al escucharla no podía ser descrito.

— El _daimyō_ no puede esperar.

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado. No era nada fura de lo habitual que mujeres de la belleza de aquella intentaran hincarle el diente a alguien de su categoría. Estaba claro que, en su posición, podía exigir la mejor calidad en cuanto a féminas se refería. Los hombres luchaban en las guerras en el campo de batalla mientras que las mujeres tenían su propia guerra en torno al _daimyō_. Nunca se había molestado en prestar demasiada atención a ese respecto. El señor se divertía gozando de los placeres con los que lo deleitaban las mujeres con objeto de ganarse su favor. Por primera vez, la actitud de su señor lo indignó.

Soltó una muñeca de la mujer y utilizó el brazo para rodearla y empujarla hacia un rincón más apartado donde poder cortejarla sin la visión del tan codiciado _daimyō_ interrumpiéndolos. No quería que mirara al otro o que lo deseara. Estaba harto de que todas las mujeres solo tuvieran ojos para su señor. Él también era un hombre, también tenía necesidades, sueños y deseos. En ese momento, deseaba a aquella mujer para él y solo para él y no la compartiría con nadie. ¿Qué podía hacer para que su mirada se desviara de un señor de la guerra hacia un general de casta más humilde?

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡No estoy aquí para divertirlo a usted!

— Muy bien. — aceptó — Entonces, seré yo quien la divierta.

Su rechazo no lo desanimaba. Estaba decidido a conseguir lo que quería. Pero, ¿cómo? No podía conseguir flores que regalarle en ese momento; para cuando las tuviera, ella ya estaría en el lecho del _daimyō_. Podía intentar recitarle un _haiku_ , pero tanto él como su maestro sabían que la poesía no estaba entre sus talentos. Narrarle una batalla estaba totalmente descartado. Solo se impresionaba a las mujeres de _barrios rojos_ con ese tipo de historias y aquella era una mujer con clase. Siempre llevaba encima su _shakuhachi_ , pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tocarla.

— Me estoy aburriendo mucho…

— ¿Siempre eres tan brusca con los hombres?

— Solo con los perdedores.

¿Perdedor? ¡Él no era ningún perdedor! Si le impresionaban los hombres con poder, le demostraría cuál era el suyo. El _daimyō_ era el único hombre que estaba por encima de él en toda la provincia.

— Por si no lo has notado, soy la mano derecha del _daimyō_ , el general de primer rango de su ejército. — se jactó — Me escogió cuando era poco más que un niño para esta labor. Hay quien me considera su hijo adoptivo.

— ¡Qué hombre tan interesante! — exclamó con mal disimulado sarcasmo.

Intentó hacer sitio para escapar de su confinamiento, pero él se lo impidió ocupando el único hueco por el que podía huir con su otro brazo. Estaba totalmente atrapada. Jamás había necesitado atrapar de esa forma a una mujer para que le prestara atención. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Aquella pérdida de control no era en absoluto propia de un general de su rango. Si se comportara igual en el campo de batalla, hundiría toda la provincia.

— Me parece que no ha entendido cuál es mi posición…

— ¡Claro que lo he entendido! ¡Un segundón! — lo empujó del pecho utilizando el dedo índice como si fuera una daga — ¿Parezco la clase de mujer que se conforma con la sombra de un _daimyō_?

— ¡Mujer descarada! Lamentarás…

— Haberte conocido, — terminó por él — sin duda alguna.

Algo explotó dentro de él. No sabía que fuera capaz de nada parecido hasta que esa mujer apareció ante él. Siempre había sido una persona calmada, sosegada y paciente que, lejos de perder los estribos, meditaba profundamente y actuaba en frío. La mujer lo había calentado, lo puso al rojo vivo y lo llevó aún más lejos. En toda su vida se había sentido tan colérico como entonces y nunca sintió celos de su _daimyō_ hasta ese momento. El dinero le daba igual mientras tuviera un techo bajo el que cobijarse y comida, no deseaba poder. Todo cuanto podía envidiar de su señor le era totalmente ajeno; todo menos la mujer que acababa de conocer.

Le rodeó la garganta con una mano con la clara intención de estrangularla. La mataría antes que permitir que el _daimyō_ le pusiera las manos encima y destruyera su fortaleza y su pasión. Esa mujer era puro fuego por dentro. Sin embargo, su intención inicial se disipó al sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la palma de su mano. Detectó un movimiento de la joven, que se resistía al ataque, a la altura de la cintura, pero antes de que tratara de defenderse, se inclinó y atrapó la queja que se escapaba de entre sus labios femeninos con los suyos más duros y bruscos. Nadie los veía, nadie sabía que estaban ocultos en ese rincón. Eran solo ella y él. Le importaba bien poco la fiesta a sus pies, la música, el sonido lejano de las conversaciones o la posibilidad de un maldito ataque. Si tenía que ser condenado por algo, que fuera por romper toda norma del decoro tomando a esa mujer contra una pared en un lugar público.

Intentó apartarse de él. Sacudió la cabeza buscando la forma de librarse de su agarre y de sus labios que parecían haberse adueñado de ella. En respuesta, hizo más presión en su garganta, obligándola a entre abrir los labios. Más tarde, cuando viera la piel enrojecida por culpa de sus manos, se sentiría culpable. En ese momento, aprovecharía cada oportunidad de dominarla. No se le iba a escapar entre los dedos, no lo consentiría. Introdujo la lengua entre sus labios sin sorprenderse de que intentara morderlo. En respuesta, le regaló otro apretón de garganta que la obligó a mostrarse dócil. Entonces, tomó su boca y la arrasó hasta que cada vestigio de resistencia desapareció por completo. Era suya desde entonces y para siempre.

El beso se vio interrumpido de la forma más inesperada. La exclamación ahogada de una sirvienta y el ruido que emitieron los _sakazukis_ al romperse contra el suelo los alertaron. Soltó a la mujer que había acorralado y se volvió para tranquilizar a la sirvienta. No quería que pensara que estaba violando a una invitada o algo parecido. Los rumores corrían de prisa y él era la mano derecha del _daimyō_ ; todos los conocían.

La mujer estaba nerviosa: balbuceaba una disculpa y los miraba sin terminar de determinar si aquel arranque de pasión era consentido por las dos partes. Dio un paso hacia ella, consternado, tratando de explicarse. Justo en ese instante, la hermosa azabache se le escapó de entre los dedos. Se movió tan rápido, con tal fluidez y sigilo que no tuvo tiempo de detenerla antes de que tomara las escaleras que la llevarían al piso inferior, donde se concentraba la fiesta. No podía seguirla inmediatamente; no sin haber solucionado aquel incidente con la sirvienta.

— N-No diré nada Inuyasha-sama.

A pesar de la lealtad de la sirvienta, trató de darle una explicación que ni a él mismo le sonó sincera. Para ser sincero, solo podía confesar que intentaba devorar a esa mujer, marcarla al rojo vivo con su piel, poseyendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Por consiguiente, tuvo que idear una mentira en absoluto convincente.

Se disculpó con la sirvienta de nuevo y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos en busca de la mujer que lo había enfrentado con tanta fiereza. Aquel tropiezo no podía haber sido pura casualidad. Estaba convencido de que esa mujer era la definitiva y, en esa ocasión, no se equivocaba. Nunca antes había sentido una pasión tan arrolladora hacia ninguna otra mujer y estaba seguro de que jamás la sentiría. Además, ella también lo sentía. Podía engañarse a sí misma si lo deseaba, pero, cuando la besó, no opuso suficiente resistencia, se rindió muy rápido, y había empezado a devolverle el beso justo cuando los interrumpieron.

Se movió entre la multitud como un perro rastreador hasta dar con ella colgada del brazo del mismísimo _daimyō_. Era increíblemente rápida. Su señor la miraba como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Sabía que una belleza como la suya no pasaría desapercibida para un hombre de sus apetitos. Desearía darle un puñetazo en la cara, arrancársela del brazo y arrastrarla de nuevo a un rincón oscuro donde la poseería hasta dejarle bien claro quién era el hombre que estaba destinado a poseerla.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Su señor lo llamada y la hermosa azabache le dirigía una sonrisa venenosa que le hizo sospechar que ella tenía algo que ver con la llamada del _daimyō_ _._ No temía a su señor, pues no se dejaría engañar por una mujer que recién conocía por muy pronunciada que fuera su belleza. Ahora bien, las artimañas de una mujer podían llegar a ser peligrosas, colocándolo en una posición poco satisfactoria. De nuevo, la mujer de la que se había prendado no podría ser más problemática.

— Kenshin-sama.

Hincó la rodilla en el suelo como correspondía la etiqueta para un general y le hizo una reverencia a sus pies antes de alzarse ante él con la cabeza de altura que le sacaba. Si bien su señor era un gran estratega, no tenía el físico de un guerrero. Además, se daba demasiado a la bebida. Estaba seguro de que su _sakazuki_ había sido rellenada varias veces ya a juzgar por el tono rojizo de su nariz. Kenshin bebía demasiado para su bienestar, ya se lo había advertido en demasiadas ocasiones. Su mayor debilidad era el alcohol y, después, las mujeres.

— ¿Has sido tú quien ha intentado estrangular a esta preciosa criatura?

No podía creer que se lo hubiera contado. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? En esa tez tan clara era imposible no distinguir las marcas rojizas de unos dedos que habían presionado un poco más de la cuenta. Ahí estaba esa sensación de culpabilidad que sabía que experimentaría en cuanto contemplara los estragos de su ansiedad mezclada con la excitación. Todavía estaba erecto por ese beso, algo que resultaría verdaderamente humillante si el _hakama_ no cubriera tan bien la protuberancia.

— Señor…

¿Qué explicación iba a darle? La única verdad era que quería hacerle el amor de la forma más ruda, apasionada y salvaje posible para que las marcas que quedaran en su cuerpo fueran visibles para todos. Así, cualquiera que la viera sabría que era suya.

— Creía haberte enseñado a tratar mejor a las mujeres.

— Sí, Kenshin-sama.

Agachó la cabeza como un niño pequeño que estaba recibiendo una regañina.

— Hay que cuidar mejor a las bellezas como esta jovencita.

Se quedó paralizado cuando el _daimyō_ por el que juró dar su vida le levantó el mentón a la mujer de la que se había enamorado a primera vista. Ahí estaban, a muy poca distancia el uno del otro, mientras que ella aún tenía los labios hinchados por sus apasionados besos. ¡Perra traidora! La castigaría por haberle hecho pasar aquel calvario. Sí, haría exactamente eso cuando el _daimyō_ se cansara de ella, porque, le gustara o no, la suerte estaba echada. Kenshin había escogido su próxima conquista.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

— Akane, Kenshin-sama.

Estaba mintiendo. No sabía el porqué de su engaño, puesto que decirle la verdad al _daimyō_ le aseguraría un modo bastante lucrativo de vida, pero mentía. Lo notaba en cada fibra de su ser. Siempre había tenido muy buen ojo para los traidores y para los mentirosos, y todas sus alarmas se habían activado de golpe. La supuesta Akane ocultaba algo. Había perdido la confianza que antes demostraba su tono de voz, su mirada se había desviado durante una fracción de segundo y había cambiado de peso de un pie a otro de forma seductora. Su razón intentaba decirle algo, pero su pene tenía el control en ese instante.

— Creo que es hora de que me retire.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. El _daimyō_ jamás haría algo tan vulgar como invitar a la dama a sus aposentos. Simplemente, la mantendría colgada de su brazo y caminaría junto a ella como si le perteneciera, guiándola en una silenciosa caminata hacia su alcoba. Él no necesitaba pedir permiso para tenerla y ella no oponía ninguna resistencia. ¿Por qué no era lo bastante bueno para la azabache? ¡La mataría por aquello! Se vengaría de ella por hacer que la deseara hasta los límites de su cordura para luego irse con otro y también se vengaría de ella por hacerle desear decapitar al hombre al cual juró lealtad.

Aunque sabía que no podía oponerse a lo inevitable, hizo un intento. Daría lo que fuera porque ella no se convirtiera en otra amante del _daimyō_.

— Señor, aún es pronto. ¿No debería…?

— Nunca le des órdenes a tu superior, Inuyasha. — volvió amonestarlo con tono jocoso — Otros asuntos mucho más importantes requieren mi atención.

Sí, sabía muy bien cuáles eran esos asuntos. Asintió con la cabeza luchando por contener la oleada de celos que lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Si daba rienda suelta a su rabia, sería capaz de matar al mismísimo Uesugi Kenshin con las manos desnudas. Para su desgracia, la mujer no se lo ponía fácil. Dio un grácil paso hacia él y le ofreció la mano para que la besara en señal de cortesía. La odió por hacerlo. La muy perra sabía que la deseaba, sabía cuánto la ansiaba, y que estaba ardiendo por dentro por la furia contenida.

Tomó su mano con cautela; no podía permitir que el _daimyō_ notara lo que sentía por la azabache. Ya se interpuso una vez entre ellos una mujer que no deseaba recordar.

— Debe ser terrible ser siempre un segundón, ¿no? — se burló en un susurro solo audible para ellos.

Apretó tanto los dientes que los escuchó rechinar. La misteriosa mujer le sonrió con la cabeza bien alta y se marchó del brazo de Uesugi Kenshin sin volver la cabeza hacia atrás ni una sola vez, completamente decidida a ser otra muesca en el corazón del _daimyō_. ¡Peor para ella! Lo lamentaría cuando su señor se deshiciera de ella, como siempre hacía. No importaba cuan bellas o talentosas fueran, siempre terminaban saliendo por la puerta de atrás como un sucio secreto. Entonces, recordaría que, pudiendo haber tenido todo el amor de un hombre que daría su vida por ella, escogió a un hombre que nunca la amaría.

En esa ocasión, cuando volvieron a ofrecerle _sake_ , aceptó la oferta y se lo bebió de un trago. En seguida fue rellenado su _sakazuki_. De repente, le vino a la cabeza como un rayo el momento en que la joven dio el nombre falso. ¿Por qué mentir? Cambió de peso los pies para distraer al _daimyō_ , para encubrir la mentira a pesar de que a él no pudo engañarlo. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba entrenada para mentir o, al menos, debía tener mucha práctica. Sabía cómo distraer a un hombre mientras pronunciaba mentiras. Trataba deliberadamente de desquiciarlo a él, la mano derecha del _daimyō_. Cuando la arrinconó, notó que intentaba sacar algo de su _obi_. La verdad cayó sobre él como el agua del río en pleno invierno. ¡Estaba armada! Shingen se había reservado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para el final.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estudió a su presa dando tumbos sobre el piso de ruiseñor. Con cada paso, se escuchaba el canto de un ruiseñor que rompía el silencio en el que estaba sumida esa ala del castillo. El _daimyō_ estaba tan borracho que perfectamente podría cortarle la garganta en ese instante. Jamás sabría lo que había sucedido, moriría sin saberlo. No obstante, por muy apetecible que resultara la hazaña, no era aquella su misión. Su señor Shingen dio instrucciones precisas: esperar a que Kenshin se emborrachara, seducirlo, dormirlo con el extracto de amapola y robarle el acuerdo de alianza con la provincia de Noto. Nada más.

Repasada la misión, se concentró en el _daimyō_ enemigo al que debía seducir. Por lo pronto, tenía que demostrar sorpresa por el piso de ruiseñor. Ella no tendría que conocer ese tipo de suelo.

— ¡Kenshin-sama! — gritó convincentemente — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se escuchan ruiseñores?

El _daimyō_ dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de detenerse para intentar enfocarla. A lo mejor, no necesitaba usar la droga para hacerle dormir.

— Pi-Pi-Piso de ru-ru-ruiseñor…

— ¿Mi señor? ¿Acaso es brujería?

— N-No… — se tambaleó peligrosamente — ¡Es ciencia!

Corrió para sostenerlo antes de que se cayera al suelo. Pesaba un montón, no podía con él. Se le contrajeron los músculos de la cara por el esfuerzo de evitar que ambos se cayeran al suelo. Tenían que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No le convenía en absoluto completar la misión en un maldito piso de ruiseñor.

— ¿No me va a enseñar su alcoba, Kenshin-sama?

— Mi alcoba… sí, claro…

Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y caminó junto a él hacia la última puerta corredera, la que debía llevar al dormitorio. El _daimyō_ de la provincia de Echigo no dejaba de dar tumbos de un lado a otro. ¡Demonios! Era una suerte que estuviera borracho porque, de no estarlo, era posible que no fuera capaz de hacerle frente si la descubría. Ese hombre era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Empujó con delicadeza la puerta corredera y dio un precario paso adentro. Estaba a oscuras. El _daimyō_ se adentró en la oscuridad sin dejar de parlotear sobre su grandeza, sus enemigos y sus proyectos de futuro. Ojalá tuviera un pergamino a mano para tomar nota; tendría que conformarse con la eficacia de su propia memoria. Palpó la pared junto a las puertas en busca de una vela hasta que dio con el soporte. Siempre debía haber una vela junto a las puertas. Tomó el pedernal y a oscuros lo golpeó hasta que la chispa prendió la mecha.

Bordeó la alcoba en busca de otras velas. Con un par de más convenientemente colocadas bastaría. Escogió una junto a la puerta y otra al otro lado del dormitorio. Encontró al _daimyō_ sentado sobre su _futón_ sin apenas poder sostener su propia cabeza. ¿Aquel era el temible hombre del que tantas terroríficas historias le habían contado? En esos momentos, no le parecía más que un lamentable borracho. Si sus ropas no fueran tan fastuosas, podría pasar perfectamente por un mendigo alcohólico de los barrios bajos.

— Creo que necesita beber algo, Kenshin-sama.

— No, más sake no…

Se lo bebería aunque tuviera que empujarlo por su garganta. Encontró una _tokkuri_ repleta de sake y un par de _sakazukis_. Sus sirvientes, evidentemente, sabían que esa noche subiría acompañado. Tomó el _tokkuri_ y rellenó las dos _sakazukis_. En una de ellas, antes de volverse, vertió la leche de amapola que había guardado en un compartimento bajo el diamante falso de un anillo.

— Una última… — insistió — Por nosotros…

— Por nosotros… — repitió.

Si supiera lo que tenía planeado, no sonreiría de esa forma. Odiaba a los borrachos y a los libertinos, y ese hombre era ambas cosas. Disfrutaría tanto si pudiera ver la cara que él pondría cuando despertara y descubriera que había sido derrotado por una mujer. Desgraciadamente, vanagloriarse de su triunfo era correr un riesgo totalmente innecesario. Ahí afuera, había un hombre muy atractivo y muy peligroso que no le había quitado el ojo de encima. ¡La mano derecha del _daimyō_! Desearía haberse chocado con cualquier otro. Todo era culpa del _kimono_.

Prácticamente tuvo que empujar el _sakazuki_ para que el _daimyō_ se lo tomara entero de una sola vez. Bien, solo le quedaba hacer algo de tiempo hasta que hiciera efecto. Si podía evitarlo, no mantendría relaciones con él. Aunque la educaron precisamente para hacer cualquier cosa por la misión, ella prefería evitar ciertas actividades si era posible. Se sentiría sucia si dejara que él la tocara. Tampoco tenía que ser estrictamente necesario que llegara a poseerla. Bastaba con ser lo bastante ingeniosa.

Se levantó y dejó los _sakazukis_ en su sitio. Al volverse, su presa la esperaba expectante. Solo necesitaba unos instantes más hasta que los polvos de amapola surtieran efecto por completo. Se llevó las manos al _obi_ y empezó a desatarlo increíblemente despacio, con cuidado de no dejar caer el _tantō_ oculto bajo el tejido. Eso mantendría entretenido al _daimyō_ , el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Le sonrió, tal y como lo haría una mujer indecente, hasta que terminó de desajustar el _obi_ .Le pareció que estaba todavía muy despierto. El tiempo corría más rápido de lo que ella creía o algo había salido mal. Dejó caer el _obi_ , sintiendo una gota de sudor que caía desde su nuca hacia sus nalgas. No quería tener que hacerlo. De estar dispuesta a acostarse con hombres por dinero, se habría hecho prostituta.

Abrió el _kimono_ muy despacio, dejando entrever el _hadajuban_ que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla. El algodón se ajustaba a toda su figura, revelando más curvas de las que hubiera deseado y el _daimyō_ seguía despierto. Las mangas del _kimono_ se deslizaron lentamente por sus brazos; entonces, solo los cubrió hasta apenas el codo las mandas del _hadajuban_. Su enemigo aún estaba muy despierto y la miraba a la espera de que también desatara la ropa interior. Angustiada, se llevó las manos a las cintas que lo unían en un costado. Mientras maniobraba con la lazada, el _daimyō_ se cayó de espaldas acompañado de un sonoro ronquido. Aquello le sonó a música celestial.

Se cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo lanzando un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Había estado muy cerca. Un poco más, y él la habría visto desnuda. Solo un minuto más e incluso la habría tocado. Pensó en los otros ninjas, en sus compañeros hombres. De haberla visto así, se habrían reído de ella. El programa femenino de ninjas del _daimyō_ Shingen se había puesto en marcha quince años atrás con ella como una de las primeras de la promoción. Tras doce años de entrenamiento, salió por primera vez al campo a los dieciséis. Los hombres, ya fueran sus compañeros o enemigos, jamás las tomaron en serio. Ninguno creía que una mujer fuera capaz de realizar el mismo trabajo. En realidad, era muy fácil hablar cuando no se sufría el acoso sexual de los hombres soplando en su nuca en todo momento. Para un hombre era tan sencillo que sentía repugnancia hacia sí misma. Si a un ninja hombre lo capturaban, lo mataban; si a una mujer ninja la capturaban, la mataban solo después de haberla violado.

No debería perder el tiempo en cavilaciones. En cualquier momento podían descubrirla; nunca debía confiarse. Los festejos aún no habían culminado. Tenía que aprovecharlos para escabullirse del dormitorio del _daimyō_ sin ser vista. Luego, se ocultaría en el carruaje de alguno de los invitados para salir. No esperaba el foso con tiburones, nadie le había advertido de eso.

Sin vestirse de nuevo, le estiró las piernas al _daimyō_ para evitar que la mala postura lo despertara antes de tiempo y lo registró. No lo llevaba encima. Corrió entonces hacia el mueble de madera que había localizado junto a la ventana. Los cajones estaban cerrados con llave y había escuchado el sonido de las llaves cuando el señor caminaba. Regresó de nuevo a su lado y le quitó el manojo de llaves del cinturón. Había tres llaves pequeñas, las únicas que podrían pertenecer a unas cerraduras de ese tamaño. Resultó que cada llave era para un cajón diferente. El cajón que le interesaba a ella era el segundo: allí estaba el pergamino con el acuerdo.

Volvió a cerrar con llave todos los cajones y devolvió las llaves a su lugar para que el _daimyō_ tardara en percatarse de lo sucedido cuando despertara. Con la borrachera que llevaba encima, con un poco de suerte, tardaría en recordar. Antes de salir, se vistió torpemente. Había dejado la ropa de trabajo en el segundo tejado del ala norte. Se cambiaría allí antes de colarse en algún carruaje.

Salió por la ventana justo a tiempo. Mientras recorría la cornisa hacia el tejado que le permitiría llegar hasta el ala norte, escuchó las pisadas de los samuráis en alerta, corriendo hacia la alcoba de su señor. La habían descubierto mucho antes de lo previsto. Seguramente, ese general tan apuesto tenía algo que ver. La había mirado ahí abajo como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Por el temor a su astucia, a las consecuencias de ser descubierta y a los extraños sentimientos que le produjo, se decidió a hacerle rabiar para alejarlo. Sus artimañas femeninas no fueron tan efectivas como desearía. Estaba a un paso de convertirse en una ninja respetada completando una misión que ningún hombre había logrado completar; no podía dejarse atrapar cuando ya saboreaba el triunfo.

Saltó sobre el tejado. Sufrió un ligero traspiés por culpa del _kimono_ que estuvo a punto de llevarla hacia abajo. Aquella ropa no era en absoluto adecuada para el espionaje. Se levantó las faldas y corrió sobre el corredor que quedaba en el centro del tejado. Solo una vez, justo antes de doblar la esquina, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro para comprobar que no la siguieran. Una figura oculta por las sombras se había asomado por la ventana del _daimyō_. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que la encontrara.

Al llegar a su tejado, dejó caer el _kimono_ , se quitó el _hadajuban_ , quedándose completamente desnuda, y se bajó de las _getas_ de madera. El _kimono_ de ninja negro era mucho más cómodo. En ese contexto, al menos, podía usar pantalones. Unos pantalones que a ella se le ajustaban como una segunda piel marcando curvas sinuosas mientras que en los hombres no resultaba en absoluto provocador. La parte de arriba se cerraba con un cinto a la altura de la cintura, donde hizo un doble nudo. Se colocó otro cinto de cuero con algunas herramientas útiles debajo del _kimono_ , donde ajustó el _tantō_ que la había acompañado toda la noche. Después, ajustó el _wakizashi_ a su espalda con un cordón fino que atravesaba en diagonal su pecho. Mientras se colocaba las muñequeras de hierro, escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de otra persona corriendo sobre los tejados. ¡La había descubierto!

Agarró la capucha, el último complemento que le faltaba por poner, y se la colocó mientras se deslizaba hacia el canal para eliminar el exceso de agua del tejado. Se impulsó y saltó al otro tejado del primer piso. Otro salto más y estuvo en el suelo. Se pegó a la pared del castillo y se deslizó hacia la parte delantera, donde se acumulaban los carruajes. Una pareja ya mayor de personas acaudaladas se marchaba. Se introdujo entre las hileras de carruajes y avanzó silenciosamente sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Cuando al fin llegaron hasta su carruaje, se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó hasta estar debajo. Entonces, metió el cuerpo entre el carrusel y las ruedas, apoyando las lumbares sobre la barra de hierro que unía las ruedas. Ocultó las piernas plegadas bajo el hueco del asiento y se agarró con fuerza de las esquinas para no resbalarse.

Durante unos instantes, mientras el carruaje no se movía y escuchaba la conversación de sus dueños con otros invitados, sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Cuando el carruaje inició la marcha, casi se cayó por el alivio. Tenía los músculos de todo el cuerpo tan tensos que creía que iba a reventar. Por fin estaba a salvo. Se permitió el lujo de respirar hondo, de relajar el cuerpo todo lo que le era posible en esa posición sin caerse.

— ¡Cerrad el paso! ¡Cerradlo inmediatamente!

Se le abrieron los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz del maldito llamado "hijo adoptivo" del _daimyō_. Miró a su alrededor, aterrada ante la idea de quedarse allí atrapada, de donde no podría escapar. Para su suerte, ya estaban terminando de atravesar el puente levadizo, era demasiado tarde para elevarlo. De hecho, justo cuando tocaron tierra, empezaron a elevarlo, dándole así un par de minutos para que se reorganizara. Aún no estaba a salvo.

— ¡Maldita sea, no! ¡Bajadlo!

Ya era tarde. Había podido echarle un vistazo al sistema de engranajes antes de colarse en los festejos. Tenía que subir hasta arriba antes de que pudieran volver a bajarlo. Se contrajo y cayó al suelo dando una voltereta. Sacó la _wakizashi_ de la vaina y rodeó el carruaje corriendo. Escuchó los gritos de los ancianos cuando cortó las sogas que retenían a uno de sus caballos. Antes de que el cochero intentara hacer algo, lo amenazó con el filo de su arma de tamaño medio.

— Solo quiero un caballo, no tiene por qué morir nadie.

El cochero levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Los ancianos, a continuación, lo imitaron con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas de terror. Desearía no haber tenido que aterrorizar a una pareja de ancianos. Se subió al caballo de un fluido salto y lo espoleó para que corriera hacia el bosque, donde podría despistar a sus perseguidores. Llegó a la espesura de los árboles antes de que el puente volviera a desplegarse hacia abajo.

Inuyasha Taisho, el general de más alto rango del _daimyō_ , su mano derecha, el apodado hijo adoptivo de Kenshin, era muy peligroso. Tropezarse con él podría costarle la vida. Entró en los festejos deslizándose a través de una ventana sobre el segundo piso, el cual debiera estar vacío o vigilado por guardias a cada esquina. Con su ropa de festejo, la tomarían por una invitada extraviada si hacía bien su trabajo. Mientras caminaba intentando pasar inadvertida, un mal pisotón en su _kimono_ le hizo dar un giro y perder por completo el equilibrio sobre la espalda de un desconocido que resultó ser el hombre más peligroso de toda la provincia de Echigo.

La casualidad quiso que diera a dar con ese hombre y que ese hombre, para su desgracia, se sintiera de lo más interesado por ella. No era la primera vez que un hombre la avasallaba como si creyera que era dueño de su ser. Ya le había sucedido en misiones anteriores. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue diferente. Inuyasha la había poseído de un modo que nadie lo había hecho antes. No sabía decir qué fue lo más sorprendente: la arrogancia del hombre o su propia reacción ante él. No era un simple hombre atractivo o un soldado bruto y torpe. Temía al hombre oculto bajo la armadura.

Tenía que abandonar el caballo. Mientras estuviera montada a caballo sería vulnerable aunque se volviera más lenta a pie. Los ninjas no eran soldados a caballo, eran sombras. Espoleó al caballo hacia un río cuya margen estaba recubierta de piedras. Lo pondría a correr desde allí para que siguieran su rastro sobre la roca viva. Mientras el animal los despistaba, ella utilizaría los árboles para llegar hasta un poblado conocido en el que podría usar una identidad falsa para viajar segura.

Dejó al caballo según lo previsto en la orilla. El animal relinchó cuando lo azuzó y echó a correr justo en la dirección que a ella le convenía. Saltó de la piedra a la rama más baja del árbol sin tocar la tierra y se subió sobre ella. Comprobó su estabilidad antes de saltar sobre otra rama y otra hasta que estuvo bien alto. Desde ahí arriba podría espiar a los soldados. Era demasiado arriesgado ponerse a cruzar el río usando las ramas de los árboles más altos que lo atravesaban con ellos a sus pies. Cualquier error la descubriría. Tenía que esperar a que llegaran, reconocieran su falsa ruta y la siguieran.

— ¡Junto al río!

Se ocultó entre la vegetación de la copa del árbol aunque era prácticamente imposible que nadie la viera desde abajo. A través de una diminuta abertura, vio la cabellera plateada del general. Revisaron la roca hasta que dieron con la dirección que había tomado el caballo. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como ella lo planeó. Inuyasha ordenó que emprendieran la marcha en esa dirección. Para su amarga sorpresa, mientras que los otros partían, él se quedó exactamente donde estaba sobre su caballo. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿A qué estaba esperando?

— ¡Sé que estás aquí! — exclamó cuando estuvo solo.

¡Imposible! No había dejado ni una sola pista, nada que la delatara. El hombre se señaló su propia nariz con el dedo índice.

— ¡Puedo oler tu perfume!

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la sorprendente confesión del general. Agarró la pechera del _kimono_ , tiró de él apartándolo de su cuerpo y se olisqueó. Era cierto que olía a perfume. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? No tendría que haberse echado perfume para la fiesta de cumpleaños del _daimyō_ ; el aroma se quedaba impregnado en ella demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Si sales ahora, puedo intentar ayudarte!

¡Más quisiera él! Se apartó del tronco del árbol, decidida a escapar. Tendría que atraparla y después luchar contra ella si quería su premio. Ya había decidido mientras esperaba la ruta que tomaría sobre los árboles, así que corrió y saltó sobre otra rama. El movimiento no se hizo de esperar desde abajo. Inuyasha espoleó a su caballo y le indicó que atravesara el río. Saltó sobre otra rama y lo miró mientras corría sobre su grosor. Era un hombre fantástico. ¡Lástima que fuera lacayo de Kenshin!

Rodeó el tronco del árbol y saltó hacia otro. Había aprendido a moverse saltando de árbol en árbol tras muchos años de práctica. Calculaba casi de forma automática la distancia entre los árboles y el grosor y la resistencia de las ramas. Las ramas podridas las ignoraba o eso solía hacer normalmente hasta ese día. Pisó una que se quebró inmediatamente y le hizo caer. Logró frenar la caída con la ayuda de las otras ramas, pero terminó en el suelo, sobre las raíces del árbol y con el general del que estaba huyendo en frente. Para no sentirse demasiado estúpida, achacó el imperdonable error a los nervios. ¡Él la ponía muy nerviosa!

Tendría que enfrentarse a él y rezar para que las habladurías sobre su destreza con la _katana_ fueran exageraciones. Lo estudió aún montado sobre el caballo. ¡Era impresionante! Alto, fuerte, musculoso… Exhibía una imagen de fortaleza y peligro combinada con sensualidad que la atraía. Nunca se había sentido atraída por un hombre. Había pensado que alguno de los otros que conoció durante los entrenamientos era guapo, que quizás uno tuviera apariencia de ser un marido respetable, cosas así. Jamás se había imaginado a sí misma desnuda y enroscada en torno al cuerpo de un hombre como lo había hecho con él. Cuando la besó previamente, había deseado arrancarse la ropa y arrancársela a él. Aquello no era normal, no era corriente… era visceral. Un deseo tan arrollador que casi la había poseído.

El general Inuyasha Taisho era realmente apuesto. Tenía una larga melena plateada lisa recogida en una coleta alta en la coronilla; solo un par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y el flequillo escapan del agarre de la tira de cuero que mantenía en su lugar la coleta. Sus ojos eran del color del sol, grandes, intensos y apasionados. Esa mirada decía claramente lo que deseaba y era a ella. Las cejas sorprendentemente negras para el color de su cabello eran gruesas y enmarcaban de forma muy masculina su mirada. La nariz recta caía sobre unos labios finos y en torno a ella unos pómulos altos. Su rostro culminaba con un mentón fuerte. Sin duda alguna, era un hombre apuesto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Admirar su belleza no le salvaría el pellejo. Ese hombre era la mano derecha de Kenshin, la había descubierto robando tras haber drogado a su _daimyō_ , y estaba allí para apresarla o incluso matarla. Ya no era el hombre que durante un festejo había dejado claras cuáles eran sus intenciones hacia ella. Aquel era el guerrero feroz del que había escuchado historias de terror para asustar a los niños. No podía perder ninguna oportunidad de escapar por pequeña o remota que fuera.

Actuó rápido. Desató el cordón que atravesaba su pecho y sacó de la vaina de un fluido movimiento la _wakizashi_ que le fue obsequiada al ser nombrada ninja. El general alzó una ceja en respuesta como si el hecho de ver a una mujer empuñando un arma le resultara cómico. Odiaba a los hombres que trataban a las mujeres de esa forma. Tendría que concentrarse en ese sentimiento para que no la distrajera su imponente físico.

— ¿Ahora Shingen se dedica a entrenar mujeres para que sean ninjas? ¡Es vergonzoso! — exclamó — Ningún _daimyō_ respetable debiera poner en peligro de esa forma a una mujer.

Si intentaba enojarla, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

— La verdad es que, cuando descubrí tu ardid, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras una ninja. Sin duda alguna, ha sido un táctica muy inteligente, de las mejores que he visto nunca, pero insuficiente. Una mujer no podría completar el trabajo de un hombre.

Apretó los dientes al escucharlo hasta que le rechinaron. ¿Quién se creía que era? Podía hacer exactamente lo mismo que un hombre e incluso mejor. Estaba harta de que los hombres se rieran de ellas y de las demás que estaban dentro del programa femenino de ninjas. Su labor era tan respetable como la de cualquier otro y luchaban por el país igual que ellos. Merecían ser respetadas.

Inuyasha se bajó de un salto del caballo, pero ni siquiera sacó la _katana_ de la vaina. No parecía tener ningún miedo del arma que empuñaba.

— ¡No te acerques!

No parecía escucharla.

— ¡Te mataré si te acercas más! ¡No te muevas!

Pero él seguía avanzando hacia ella totalmente desarmado. Empuñó el mango de la _wakizashi_ con más fuerza. Le sudaban los dedos de las manos y la espalda. No quería matarlo; no quería que resultara necesario. Había matado a pocos hasta entonces y solo por pura necesidad. Si él la obligaba a hacerlo, si la presionaba más… Estaba demasiado cerca. Guiada por el instinto de supervivencia, llevó a cabo el ataque que había prometido con lágrimas en los ojos. Lamentaría matar al único hombre que le había atraído nunca.

Fue tan rápido que apenas pudo emitir un grito de protesta. Inuyasha sacó la _katana_ de la vaina velozmente, rechazó el ataque de la _wakizashi_ y, de otro movimiento, hizo que saliera volando de entre sus manos. De repente, ella tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol y la cara de él estaba muy cerca de la suya. Su _katana_ estaba clavada en el tronco junto a su cabeza en una clara amenaza y él cubría su otra vía de escape con su cuerpo. Se quedó completamente paralizada. Por primera vez desde que inició aquella labor, había sido derrotada. ¿Qué sería de ella? Tenía una cápsula para suicidarse en caso extremo… ¿Era ese el momento de usarla? ¿Sería capaz de quitarse su propia vida?

Mientras cavilaba sobre sus opciones, Inuyasha le quitó la capucha. Su rostro quedó al descubierto para él bajo la luz de la luna. ¿Por qué la luna tenía que ser tan grande justo esa noche? Entonces, él hizo la cosa más sorprendente: liberó su cabello de los _kanzashis_ que lo recogían. Su humillación había quedado al descubierto. El cabello rizado no era muy común; se decía que era propio de brujas y de rameras. Toda su vida lo había recogido para no escuchar los murmullos de la gente; toda su vida… La dejó sin aliento. Su forma de mirarla… Por primera vez, alguien miró su rebelde caballera con admiración.

Inuyasha agarró uno de sus rizos y lo estudió entre sus dedos como si fuera oro puro. Nadie le tocaba el cabello, nunca.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

Levantó la mirada de su cabello a su rostro. Parecía decidido.

— Me estoy jugando la cabeza por ti.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado. El honorable general, la mano derecha apodada hijo adoptivo del _daimyō_ Kenshin, el gran Inuyasha Taisho, estaba rompiendo las leyes y sus propis principios para salvarla. A esas alturas, estaría formalmente acusada de intento de asesinato (aunque el _daimyō_ estuviera vivo), robo múltiple, allanamiento y puede que hasta fornicio siendo mujer. Inuyasha no sería un simple cómplice; a él lo acusarían de traición. Estaba poniendo en riesgo toda su carrera militar. No lograba entenderlo.

Frotó las muñecas la una contra la otra y suspiró. Inuyasha la había desarmado, le había atado las muñecas firmemente con una cuerda que él sostenía y la había sentado en el caballo, frente a él. Cabalgaba a horcajadas, al menos. Lo habría odiado profundamente si hubiera osado sentarla de lado como a una perfecta dama japonesa. No la educaron para ser una dama; la educaron para ser una guerrera. Inuyasha creía que estaba totalmente indefensa, pues se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Todavía le quedaba un arma muy bien escondida que no dudaría en usar.

Lo sentía por Inuyasha, pero no era su culpa que él fuera un idiota. Después de haber escuchado tantas historias de él, la estaba decepcionando profundamente. Su habilidad con la _katana_ era superada por su estupidez. Ella no era su novia, ni pensaba serlo. Era indudable que el tipo tenía buen porte, era apuesto, luchaba con maestría y besaba realmente bien, mas no estaba allí para buscar marido. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Si se dejaba seducir y traicionaba a su propio _daimyō_ , jamás se ganaría el respeto de nadie, y estaba harta de ser solo una mujer que jugaba con armas para el resto.

El pergamino que había robado le fue arrebatado. Inuyasha se lo había guardado en el cinturón, al otro lado de la _katana_ , a su derecha. Su _wakizashi_ , los _shurikens_ , los _sai_ y un par de _tantōs_ habían sido confiscados en un saco que colgaba de la montura. Si se liberaba de las ataduras, solo tenía tiempo de coger una cosa. No podía tener el pergamino y el saco con las armas. De escapar con las armas, no podría hacerle frente en batalla por más que odiara admitirlo. Si se escapaba con el pergamino, tendría una oportunidad, por más remota que pareciera, de ocultarse de él y despistarlo. ¿Y a qué estaba esperando? Tenía una punta afilada guardada entre los pechos para casos de emergencia.

Levantó los brazos para guiar las manos hacia su pecho. Inmediatamente, Inuyasha dio un tirón de la cuerda.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— ¡Me pica la nariz! — se excusó — ¿Necesito tu permiso para rascarme?

Inuyasha soltó un sonoro suspiro de exasperación. Deseó darle un codazo en las costillas por quejica. No era él quien estaba atado y apresado por un hombre de dudosas intenciones en una provincia enemiga.

— Adelante. — dijo al fin.

— Gracias, su majestad.

— Harías bien en ser más respetuosa conmigo.

Farfulló un par de insolencias sobre lo respetuosa que sería con él antes de atreverse a volver a levantar los brazos. Agachó también la cabeza, pegando el mentón al pecho, en lo que parecía un gesto para poder alcanzar mejor la nariz debido a las ataduras. Se las ingenió para simular que se rascaba mientras recuperaba la punta de metal. Estaba bien afilada. Bajó los brazos con la punta oculta en una de sus manos. Despacio y con infinita paciencia, cortó cada hebra de la cuerda hasta que solo quedó una. No tenía que precipitarse, debía buscar el momento apropiado.

Inuyasha se sentía atraído por ella, podía explotar esa debilidad. Bien, debía ser seductora, pero no demasiado para que no sospechara. Tenía mucha práctica manejando a los hombres; eran muy simples. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente sobre el hombro y lo miró. Reaccionó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué miras?

— ¡N-Nada!

Ese balbuceo que logró articular por la más pura casualidad acrecentó más si era posible la exquisitez de su actuación. Hasta notaba arder sus mejillas realmente. Ahí estaba el rubor de una virgen o de una mujer con poca experiencia que tanto enloquecía a los hombres. Quería que él creyera que se sentía avergonzada porque no pudo resistirse a mirarlo, porque lo consideraba atractivo.

Le agarró las caderas de forma tan repentina como brusca. La apretó contra su cuerpo y frotó contra su trasero el bulto de su entrepierna. Al notar su dureza, tragó hondo. Parecía algo muy potente. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba? Concentración, tenía una misión que completar.

— Te he dicho ya la bonita que eres… — musitó junto a su oído.

— En realidad, no…

Para aumentar su ansiedad, se lo dijo con la cabeza vuelta sobre el hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había descubierto que a los hombres les gustaba mucho ese gesto e Inuyasha no era la excepción. Se inclinó sobre ella con la clara intención de besarla y dejó que lo hiciera. Justo con el primer contacto de sus labios, terminó de cortar el último hilo de la cuerda. Antes de que pudiera entreabrirle los labios, le quitó el pergamino del cinturón y saltó del caballo dando una voltereta. Sin darse un solo instante para comprobar el terreno, escoger una dirección apropiada o descubrir su reacción, echó a correr.

— ¡No llegarás muy lejos!

Tenía que intentarlo. Corrió alejándose del camino marcado por los cascos de los caballos hacia la espesura. Saltó sobre una rama baja y ya había iniciado el salto hacia otra superior cuando le agarraron el tobillo. Se habría caída de forma muy poco elegante si Inuyasha no la hubiera agarrado. La presionó contra su cuerpo absorbiendo su peso y la fuerza de la caída. Después, la giró y la empujó contra el tronco del árbol. Allí, le rodeó el cuello con una mano y presionó. ¡Menuda fuerza! Podría partirle el cuello con las manos.

— No me gustan los jueguecitos.

— ¡Tú no me gustas a mí!

La respuesta no se hizo de esperar. La presión sobre su garganta aumentó, obligándole a tomar grandes bocanadas de aires.

— Harías bien en no decir esa clase de cosas. Créeme, no te gustaría que perdiera ese genuino interés por ti… — su mirada descendió durante un segundo de su cara a su cuerpo antes de volver a hablar — Suelta el pergamino.

— ¡Vete al diablo!

Otro apretón. Si seguía haciendo eso, la ahogaría de verdad.

— Suéltalo. — repitió.

— No…

Por un momento, sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Inuyasha se volvió borroso, los rayos de sol de primera hora de la mañana se oscurecieron y un molesto zumbido le entró en los oídos. Sin importar sus esfuerzos, los dedos terminaron por aflojar el agarre y soltar el pergamino. Después, le flaquearon las rodillas. Lo último que pensó fue que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

No le importó en absoluto el pergamino que ella había soltado. En cuanto sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, soltó su garganta y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que se cayera de bruces.

— ¿Por qué me has obligado a hacerte daño?

Se arrodilló en el suelo y la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho en una posición más cómoda. No quería hacerle daño, pero ella se lo ponía increíblemente difícil. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? No tendría por qué haber apretado más que lo suficiente para que no se escapara. Sin embargo, ella con su falta de instinto de conservación, lo obligó a forzarla hasta que palideció y se le pusieron los labios azules. Unos instantes más y la habría matado. No, no lo habría hecho, pero ella no sabía eso. Estaba a punto de detenerse para arrancarle de las manos el pergamino de la discordia cuando la resistencia de la mujer llegó a su límite.

Llamó a su caballo con un silbido. El entrenado corcel caminó hacia ellos con obediencia. Al tenerlo cerca, tiró de una manta para sacarla de su amarre. Después, utilizó su propia capa para improvisar una almohada para la cabeza de la joven. La cubrió con la manta y se levantó para coger la cantimplora. Mojó un pañuelo que usó para humedecerle la cara y el cuello. Las marcas de sus propias manos sobre la suave piel lo irritaron. Le quedaría morado, estaba completamente seguro. ¿Qué clase de hombre dañaría a su mujer?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrado. Se estaba jugando su puesto y su vida por una mujer que perfectamente podría volverle la espalda cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de intentar escapar de él a pesar de que estaba intentando salvarla. No era la primera vez que hacía algo estúpido por una mujer. El recuerdo de Kikio apareció nítido en su cabeza, recordándole que representó a la perfección el papel de idiota. Después de aquella nefasta experiencia, se juró que jamás permitiría que otra mujer lo enredara. Sin embargo, allí estaba, jugándosela por una mujer a quien apenas conocía y que se había declarado enemiga desde el principio. Aunque, por otra parte, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran algo que simple y llanamente no podía controlar.

El brillo de un objeto metálico llamó su atención. Comprobó que la joven estuviera bien y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el árbol contra el que la estranguló de forma muy poco caballerosa. A los pies del árbol, entre las raíces, se encontraba una punta metálica afilada. La mujer tenía más recursos de lo que imaginaba. ¿Dónde habría escondido la punta? Estaba claro que era ese objeto el que utilizó para cortar las cuerdas. Para distraerlo a él solo necesitó mirarlo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

Regresó junto a ella jugueteando con la punta entre los dedos. Había tomado la decisión de devolvérsela. Sabía que era muy arriesgado, que podría estar cometiendo un error fatal, pero necesitaba devolvérsela. Necesitaba que ella tuviera un apoyo, algo que le hiciera sentirse segura. Estaba claro que él no le inspiraba confianza. Agarró su mano, demasiado fría para su gusto, y la calentó entre las suyas antes de colocar ahí la punta y cerrarle el puño en torno a ella. Creería que no la soltó cuando se desmayó.

El gemido femenino le indicó que estaba por despertar. Refrescó el paño húmedo que había dejado sobre su frente y se sentó a su lado, esperando. La joven intentó decir algo antes de abrir los ojos, pero solo pudo emitir un sonido ronco. Tendría la garganta seca y dolorida por su culpa. Le sujetó la nuca y la incorporó lo suficiente para que tomara de la cantimplora. Al primer intento, se atragantó. Tosió y escupió el agua hacia un lado. Esperó hasta que se recuperara con el corazón en un puño antes de hacer el segundo intento. Entonces, fue capaz de beber.

— Lo lamento mucho… — musitó.

La azabache suspiró. Poco después, sus párpados se levantaron y lucharon por mantenerse abiertos debido al impacto del sol en sus ojos. Cuando se adaptaron, lo buscó con la mirada. No parecía enfadada, pensativa o triste. De hecho, parecía totalmente demacrada, agotada.

— No debería haber usado la fuerza de esa forma… — se excusó — Y-Yo…

De repente, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba la mujer.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella apartó la mirada como si le resultara desagradable la idea de darle su nombre. Lo aceptó con un silencioso lamento.

— Kagome…

Tenía la voz ronca cuando le dijo su nombre. Él estaba completamente asombrado. Esa no era una mentira como la que le dijo al _daimyō_ ; era la verdad. Podía detectar la verdad en cada parte de ella. ¡Qué nombre! Le gustaba mucho, era perfecto para ella. Un nombre dulce, suave, sonoro y bonito.

— Yo me llamo Inuyasha.

— Ya lo sé…

Era verdad, ella ya lo sabía. ¡Qué tonto! Se sentía tonto y torpe cuando estaba frente a ella, como si tuviera que demostrar su valía y fuera incapaz de hacerlo. Al margen de que se tratara de una actuación, el hecho de que lo llamara segundón lo había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. No quería que ella lo considerara un segundón; quería que lo amara. Si ella lo amara, él sería el primero de su lista.

— Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie.

— Eso sería imposible… — musitó la joven con seguridad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú sirves a Kenshin y yo sirvo a Shingen.

¡Y una mierda! Se negaba a que utilizara de excusa semejante minucia. Ni Kenshin, ni Shingen se interpondrían entre ellos. Si quería librarse de él, ya podía utilizar otra excusa porque él la amaba y sabía mejor que nadie lo que le convenía. No sabía exactamente cómo había terminado tan enamorado de ella como nunca lo estuvo de nadie, pero sí sabía que era un amor al que no pensaba renunciar. Haría lo que fuera necesario para ganarse su amor y protegerla.

— Eso no tiene por qué…

Se calló abruptamente al percibir otra presencia cerca de ellos, espiándolos. Había más de uno, quizás siete u ocho. Al no obtener resultados, Kenshin debía haber enviado un escuadrón de ninjas para que le trajeran lo que era suyo y a la ladrona. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a nadie de su bando. De hecho, esperaba poder llevarla a otra provincia antes de que ningún hombre de Shingen o de Kenshin los encontrara para así poder ocultarse y vivir con toda la normalidad posible. Aceptaría gustosamente una vida humilde y sacrificada si era junto a ella.

Lamentablemente, el destino había querido que luchara por ella contra sus amigos. Llevó la mano derecha a la empuñadura de su _katana_ y la agarró sin llegar a desenvainar. Las ramas de los árboles se movieron sobre sus cabezas y unas sombras aterrizaron en el suelo, rodeándolos.

— Buen trabajo, general.

Como si él necesitara cumplidos de un ninja.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que haréis? — preguntó intentando simular normalidad.

— El _daimyō_ exige recuperar el pergamino y a la mujer que lo robó. La pena capital será su castigo.

Kagome se removió intentando levantarse para llevar a cabo un ataque que solo supondría una muerte segura. Se permitió apartar la mano de la empuñadura de la _katana_ para detenerla empujando su pecho contra el suelo. La mujer opuso una ligera resistencia hasta que captó su mirada. De una forma u otra, había entendido que no permitiría que se la llevaran.

— Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

— ¿Qué insinúa general?

La voz del ninja se tornó amenazante. Bien, él también se sentía de esa forma.

— La mujer se queda conmigo.

Todo pareció quedarse en silencio durante unos instantes. Ninguno de los ninjas emitió un solo sonido, ninguno se movió o hizo amago de hacerlo. Se quedaron mirándolo, analizando la envergadura de sus palabras. Estaba declarando su propio delito de traición hacia el _daimyō_. La batalla estalló de golpe. Todos se movieron al mismo tiempo hacia ellos. Sacó la _katana_ de la empuñadura de un fluido movimiento, esquivó un golpe y cortó en diagonal a uno de los ninjas sin apartarse de Kagome.

Los ninjas no luchaban de forma honorable. No respetaban a las mujeres o los niños, no luchaban por turnos contra un único hombre, no atacaban de frente. Su estilo de pelea era muy diferente al que él conocía y respetaba. Aun así, él sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellos. Fue entrenado por los mejores maestros de esgrima de la provincia para poder enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de enemigo, bajo cualquier circunstancia. No obstante, allí se encontraba en terrible desventaja debido a Kagome. ¿Y si no podía protegerla de todo ataque? ¿Y si protegiéndola desesperadamente solo lograba que lo mataran a él y se la llevaran de todas formas?

Giró sobre sí mismo y cortó la cabeza de otro que amenazaba a la joven que apenas lograba ponerse en pie, intentando esquivar los ataques al mismo tiempo. La única forma de salvarla era que confiara en ella aunque eso le pudiera costar la vida. Tomó una decisión. Las armas de ella estaban en el saco atado a su montura, así que tomó su propio _wakizashi_ y se la lanzó a Kagome.

— ¡Lucha por tu vida!

Kagome le obedeció al pie de la letra. Sacó el _wakizashi_ de la vaina, realizó un tirabuzón en el aire y cayó al suelo tras haber cortado desde el hombro hasta la cintura a uno de los ninjas. Era un corte profundo y certero; lo mató rápido. Estaba impresionado. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, la delicadeza de sus rasgos y la fragilidad que desprendía, la mujer era realmente habilidosa. Perfecto, menos tendría que preocuparse mientras mataba a aquellos desgraciados. Ya había tres muertos; quedaban cinco.

El jefe era suyo. Se abrió paso entre dos ninjas que lo atacaban con dos _katanas_ cada uno. No era la primera vez que se veía inmerso en una situación como aquella. Hizo frente a las cuatro espadas con maestría, esquivando y rechazando golpes hasta que vio la primera brecha. Le cortó los tendones de una rodilla a uno de los dos. Eso lo incapacitó, haciéndole caer al suelo. Enfrentarse solamente al otro fue sumamente sencillo. Lo obligó a protegerse con las _katanas_ en cruz y, entonces, realizó un rápido movimiento para cortarlo por la mitad. Solo quedaban tres en pie. El jefe, el ninja al que le cortó los tendones y otro que luchaba con Kagome. El impulso de correr a ayudarla lo estaba abrasando, pero sabía que el verdadero peligro era otro. Además, la azabache parecía apañárselas mejor que bien.

Le cortó la garganta al cojo para darle una muerte rápida y se dirigió hacia el jefe agitando la _katana_ en torno a él en una técnica de confusión y una muestra de dominio de la _katana_ al mismo tiempo. El otro utilizaba una _naginata_. Era una lástima que creyera dominarla mejor de lo que lo hacía realmente. Se arrodilló para rechazar un ataque colocando la _katana_ contra la _naginata_. La gran debilidad de esa portentosa arma era que solo servía para distancias largas. Deslizó la _katana_ sobre la _naginata_ y se movió con ella para llegar hasta el ninja. Este intentó utilizar un _tantō_ que desenvainó rápidamente, pero le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera usarlo y lo cortó por la mitad desde el hombro hasta la entrepierna.

¡Kagome! Se volvió junto a tiempo de verla doblarse hacia atrás, en una demostración de flexibilidad totalmente imposible para un hombre, para esquivar un ataque. En lugar de ponerse en pie, tal y como esperaba el otro ninja, soltó el _wakizashi_ , apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la tierra para impulsarse y lo pateó en el plexo solar con las dos piernas. Saltó con él y lo siguió hasta terminar en pie sobre su pecho. El ninja emitió un sonido de ahogo. Habían quedado ambos desarmados en ese último ataque, pero el otro estaba clarísimamente en posición de desventaja. Aun así, intentó atacarla. Kagome dio una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás, tomó la _wakizashi_ del suelo y le cortó la garganta al otro antes de que se le echara encima.

Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que no se sintió culpable tras haber matado no a un hombre, sino a tres. En lugar de sentirse sucia, cruel o malvada, se sintió a salvo e increíblemente excitada. ¿Tendría algo que ver ese hombre? Inuyasha era un luchador formidable, de gran habilidad, concienzudo y metódico. ¿Sería igual con una mujer? Algo había cambiado entre ellos de forma repentina, y ya no lo veía como un demonio increíblemente atractivo. Se la estaba jugando por ella al cien por cien, y esa lucha era la prueba. Sabía que él no era violento, no más que cualquier otro. Todo ataque recibido por su parte fue en respuesta a lo que él consideraba una traición hacia él. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, había confiado en ella. De no hacerlo, jamás habría puesto un arma en sus manos. Además, también era tierno; así lo había sentido cuando recuperó la consciencia y lo vio.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Era él. Era esa persona especial de la que hablaban las mujeres en las aguas termales. Era el hombre con el que compartir el resto de su vida, sus alegrías y sus penurias, su cuerpo, sus hijos. No podía darle la espalda; no podía abandonarlo. Por fin había comprendido qué era lo que lo unía a él, y era mucho más fuerte que cualquier juramento de lealtad hacia un déspota tirano. Había sucedido tan de prisa, de forma tan arrolladora, que no había sido capaz de entenderlo hasta entonces. Amaba a Inuyasha y ella se entregaba por completo a todas sus pasiones.

Caminó hacia él al principio despacio, aumentando el ritmo a medida que se acortaba la distancia. Inuyasha creía que iba a atacarlo, se preparaba para rechazar el ataque. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, su puso de puntillas y lo besó tal y como él la había besado previamente en el castillo del _daimyō_ Kenshin. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Inuyasha le respondió con igual pasión o incluso más.

De repente, los músculos del hombre se tensaron. Le agarró los brazos y la apartó de él con manos temblorosas que delataban su estado y mirada apasionada.

— Una mujer ya me clavó en el pasado un puñal por la espalda …

El _wakizashi_ seguía en sus manos. Lo dejó caer al suelo inmediatamente, percatándose de que él también había soltado su _katana_ mientras se besaban. Si quería que le demostrara cuan en serio iba, lo haría. Se desasió de su agarre, desanudó de un tirón la cinta del _kimono_ corto negro de ninja y se lo abrió dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Al contrario que con otros, la idea de que él la viera desnuda no le molestaba en absoluto. Antes de que él diera rienda suelta a la admiración que demostraba su hambrienta mirada, ella lo abrazó y volvió a besarlo.

Inuyasha deslizó su _kimono_ hasta los codos, sin dejarlo caer el todo, y le acarició la espalda desnuda. Después, sus manos descendieron hasta tomarle las nalgas mientras sus labios también descendían para besar su clavícula. Cuando le había besado el cuello, le había dolido. Inuyasha se apartó inmediatamente de esa zona. La instó a abrir las piernas y a dejarse levantar por él, abrazándole las caderas con los muslos. La dureza del hombre empujó contra su entrepierna abierta para él con fuerza. Entonces, el general se movió, atravesando el campo de batalla hacia unos árboles. Agradeció el detalle silenciosamente. No le gustaría que su primera vez fuera entre cadáveres de ninjas aunque admitía que no era en ellos precisamente en quienes pensaba.

El tronco de un árbol tocó su espalda y, luego, los labios de Inuyasha continuaron descendiendo, tomando sus pechos. ¡Lo necesitaba! Tiró de su ropa hasta abrirla y, con la ayuda de Inuyasha, le descubrió el pecho musculado por el entrenamiento. Él era duro, fuerte y hermoso. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo y con ello la única prenda que protegía su virginidad. Una mano grande y decidida se ahuecó en su entrepierna e hizo cosas que jamás podría haber imaginado tan siquiera. Cuando sus labios volvieron a abrirse en un duradero beso, la volvió a alzar contra sus caderas y se introdujo en ella de una única embestida. Notó exactamente el momento en el que su virginidad se rompió. Aunque dolió al principio, el placer posterior fue muy superior. Lo abrazó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, instándolo a continuar, y gritó mientras lo sentía moverse contra ella. De un modo u otro, había encontrado a la otra mitad de su ser.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Inuyasha tenía un plan. Se harían pasar por un joven matrimonio que se mudaba a otra provincia donde residían unos familiares que los acogerían. Esa era la cuartada que le darían a todo el que preguntara. La realidad era que no estaban casados y no tenían familiares en otra provincia. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tenía dinero y mucho. Pensaba comprar una casa en el campo, convenientemente alejada de las ciudades más importantes para que nadie lo descubriera. Vivirían alejados de las masas, solos, en un paraje de paz y tranquilidad. No sonaba mal de todo.

¿Llegarían a casarse algún día? Inuyasha había dejado más que patente que no la dejaría escapar y ella tampoco lo dejaría escapar a él. Su destino ya estaba decidido por gracia de los dos. Así pues, no dejaba de preguntarse si algún día dejarían el teatro para casarse de verdad. Aunque nunca soñó con el matrimonio del mismo modo que lo hacían otras jóvenes, la idea no le resultaba en absoluto repulsiva. Quería que sus hijos… ¡Un momento! ¿Hijos? Ahí se estaba adelantando un poco… o no... Después de lo que habían hecho, perfectamente podría estar embarazada. De hecho, si no lo estaba ya, lo estaría pronto porque no tenía pinta de que Inuyasha fuera a esperar mucho para la próxima vez y ella tampoco se lo consentiría. Lo deseaba.

Cuando llegaron al final del bosque, pudo atisbar a la lejanía el poblado en el que pensaban ocultarse. Inuyasha le indicó que lo esperara, y ella obedeció feliz y confiada. Sabía que él no le fallaría. Prueba de ello era que le había devuelto todas las armas. Todo excepto el dichoso pergamino. No deseaba ni mirarlo. Aquel pergamino podría haberlos separado para siempre; en su lugar, había logrado unirlos de la forma más inesperada. Una pena que Inuyasha se negara a destruirlo. ¿Por qué lo conservaba?

Poco después, Inuyasha apareció de vuelta con una _yukata_ sencilla de color rosa para ella. La tomó entre sus manos y se la puso sin discusiones. A pesar de que él ya la había visto desnuda, se volvió de espaldas para cambiarse de ropa, tal y como habría hecho una virgen. Inuyasha no dijo una sola palabra al respecto y la esperó hasta que estuvo lista. Entonces, le ofreció un bonito _kanzashi_ con adornos florales. Sonrió al verlo y se lo colocó, recogiendo la melena a un lado. Los rizos estaban sueltos. Los acarició con los dedos, preocupada. ¿Y si alguien la señalaba y la tachaba de bruja? No sería la primera vez.

— Nadie dirá nada de tu cabello.

Era como si él le hubiera leído la mente. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundida. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Su experiencia era muy diferente en ese respecto.

— No te preocupes. — repitió — Nadie dirá nada si saben lo que les conviene.

— P-Pero…

— A mí me encanta.

Y, como si tratara de demostrarlo, se inclinó sobre su melena, aspiró su aroma y la acarició con la punta de la nariz. Él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que significaban para ella esas palabras. Nadie le había tocado la cabellera jamás con tanto cariño. Por un momento, se permitió el lujo de disfrutarlo. Incluso el mismo _daimyō_ que la escogió para ser ninja había exigido que ella se presentara ante él con el cabello recogido. Le desagradaba la visión de su melena.

Cuando Inuyasha se apartó, fue consciente de que él sí sabía en realidad lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar algo así. Notó que le ardían las mejillas, y agachó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor. Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Le obligó a levantar el mentón con una mano, se inclinó y la besó. Desde luego, sí que iban a parecer un matrimonio de recién casados.

— Todo saldrá bien. — le prometió.

Todo tenía que salir bien. Ambos habían traicionado a su _daimyō_ ; estarían ya en lista de búsqueda y captura. Bueno, quizás no tan pronto. Su _daimyō_ tardaría todavía unos días en percatarse de que lo había traicionado o, con un poco de suerte, creería que murió en el intento si las noticias no corrían de una provincia a otra. Kenshin tardaría un día o dos en enterarse de la verdad sobre su mano derecha. La sola imagen de su decepción le hizo estremecerse. Inuyasha era alguien muy importante, se ganó su prestigio con sudor y sangre y lo estaba abandonando, dándole la espalda al fruto de su esfuerzo. Iba a perderlo todo por ella.

Lo siguió cogida de su brazo, tal y como lo haría una esposa, sin poder dejar de sentir el peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros. ¿No debiera hacer algo para que él no lo perdiera todo? La criminal en esa provincia era ella, no él. Si solo pudiera…

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Inuyasha se había detenido frente a un restaurante de aspecto humilde. Asintió con la cabeza, recordando que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, y lo siguió al interior. Lo regentaba una pareja de mediana edad con cuatro hijos que ayudaban en las tareas. Les sirvieron fideos con sopa bien caliente, un cuenco de arroz y un pescado asado para cada uno. No era una comida opulenta precisamente, pero a ella le supo de maravilla. Tenía el estómago vacío y era horrible pensar con hambre. Así, podría meditar mejor.

Cuando la mujer se acercó para rellenar el _sakazuki_ de Inuyasha, se quedó mirando su cuello. Sabía lo que veía. Tenía las marcas de los dedos de Inuyasha en el cuello; aún le dolía si las tocaba. Inuyasha tenía motivos para haberle provocado esas magulladuras, pero aquella mujer no entendería la complejidad de la situación; ella pensaría que su marido la mal trataba. No podía permitirlo.

— Nos asaltaron en el bosque.

Se llevó las manos al cuello de forma casual.

— Fue una suerte que mi marido llegara a tiempo…

La mujer suspiró aliviada. Todos conocían a Inuyasha y, de no ser así, sus ropajes dejaban bien clara su posición. Esa gente lo amaba y respetaba. No podía dejar que creyeran que él sería capaz de semejante atrocidad cuando no conocían la realidad.

Inuyasha esperó a que se marchara para hablar.

— No era necesario, Kagome.

— No podía permitir que creyera que…

— Muchos maridos golpean a sus esposas. — le recordó — Además, yo te hice daño. Nada lo justifica…

— ¡No fue así! Fue mi culpa por…

— No discutamos de eso aquí. — la interrumpió.

Se calló porque, efectivamente, ese no era el lugar para discutir sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, no dejaba de darse cuenta de que Inuyasha solo lo usaba de excusa para evitar un tema incómodo para él. Tendrían tiempo de discutirlo más adelante.

Tras pagar la cuenta, Inuyasha la guio como si conociera perfectamente el lugar por el que se estaban moviendo. Seguro que él ya había estado ahí antes en alguna misión o por placer. Parecía un sitio muy tranquilo en el que pasar unos días aunque no tuviera lujos. O eso creía hasta que vio la casa. No era un barrio rojo, el lugar no era lo bastante grande, pero sí tenía una casa que claramente representaba aquello. La puerta entre abierta dejaba ver ligeramente iluminada la figura de una _yuujo_. Apartó la mirada entre incómoda y avergonzada. Inuyasha no había echado ni un solo vistazo, parecía totalmente ajeno.

— ¡Pero si es el general Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se tensó al escuchar que lo llamaban y se detuvo abruptamente. Ella, en cambio, se volvió y contempló sorprendida a la _yuujo_ saliendo de la oscuridad a la luz. Era una mujer muy bella de cabellos negros perfectamente lisos que caían hasta sus caderas. Tenía la piel blanca e inmaculada. Su rostro parecía maravillosamente esculpido, de gran belleza. Ahora bien, sus ojos negros le resultaron fríos y calculadores. No era una buena persona, y no tenía nada que ver con su profesión.

— Así que te has casado…

La mujer le recordó a una serpiente. Acorralaba a la presa y siseaba esperando el momento oportuno para morderle y pasarle todo su veneno. La odió por tratar de hacer daño a Inuyasha. Estaba completamente segura de que él jamás le hizo daño alguno para merecer su altivez y menosprecio. ¿Quién se creía que era esa ramera?

— ¿Pudiste olvidarte de mí?

La comprensión llegó hasta ella como un rayo. Esa mujer había frecuentado a Inuyasha en el pasado. ¡Era ella! La mujer que lo traicionó, que, como él expresó, le clavó un puñal por la espalda. La odió más que en ningún otro momento. No tenía derecho. No podía…

— Vamos, Kagome.

Inuyasha tiró de ella como si hubiera presentido que estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a esa mujer de mala reputación. A su espalda, mientras caminaba, escuchó las carcajadas exageradas de la mujer. Quizás ella pareciera una bruja a cuenta de los rizos, pero esa otra era sin lugar a dudas una auténtica bruja. ¿Qué la habría llevado a traicionar a un hombre como Inuyasha? Él se entregaba completamente, era sincero y apasionado. Estaba segura de que jamás la mal trató, de que no la engañó, no la insultó, ni la llevó a terminar trabajando como una _oiran_ del más bajo nivel.

Se detuvieron al llegar a una posada. Inuyasha pidió una habitación matrimonial y la arrastró arriba. Cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta de golpe y la besó. Necesitaba consuelo, cariño y sentirse amado. Muy bien, eso podía dárselo. Le ayudó a quitarse sus propias ropas y, luego, se quitó ella misma la _yukata_. Inuyasha la empujó sobre el _futón_ se puso encima y la tomó con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. No hubo para ella nada que no resultara placentero, ni hubo descanso para él. Le pareció perfecto. Lo deseaba a un nivel que ni siquiera podía explicar. Cualquier cosa estaba bien si era con él.

Para cuando la sacudió la última embestida, necesitaba tomar aire con la boca bien abierta. Inuyasha la había presionado contra el _futón_ con todo el peso de su cuerpo, la había besado sin permitirle coger aliento y el movimiento de sus caderas había requerido de ella toda su resistencia física. Lo repetiría mil veces seguidas, sin descanso. Era una forma hermosa de morir, entre sus brazos, amándose. Y pensar que tan solo un día antes le resultaba tonta y ridículamente femenina la idea del amor. Eso era porque no lo había conocido. El amor estaba ahí ante sus narices: maduro, poderoso y hermoso.

Su poderoso guerrero se sentó de espaldas a ella. La coleta que recogía su cabello en la coronilla se había deslizado sobre uno de sus hombros. Pudo contemplar por primera vez la piel desnuda de su espalda. Se habría detenido a disfrutar de cada poderosa forma si no fuera por la cicatriz que observó a la altura del pecho, cerca del corazón. Alguien lo había apuñalado por la espalda. De repente, lo comprendió todo. No creía que él estuviera hablando de forma tan literal cuando lo dijo. Lo interpretó de una forma metafórica. En realidad, esa mujer sí que intentó matarlo.

Tocó la cicatriz con las puntas de los dedos. Inuyasha reaccionó inmediatamente; se levantó y se dirigió desnudo hacia las ventanas correderas de tela. El tejido era tan fino que podían ver la calle desde dentro sin poder ser vistos. Se levantó también desnuda y lo siguió. No podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

— Te lo hizo esa _yuujo_ , ¿verdad?

En respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

— Inuyasha…

— No era _yuujo_ cuando yo la conocí… — musitó.

— ¿Y qué era?

— Una simple campesina. La salvé de una masacre en un pueblo y la llevé a la capital. Creía que me amaba…

Le acarició con delicadeza la zona lumbar de la espalda. Inuyasha no se resistió y le dejó hacer para su alivio. Temía que volviera a rechazarla como unos instantes antes. Si quería hablar, lo escucharía. Si prefería el silencio, también lo aceptaría. Solo intentaría no parecer celosa. No tenía derecho a sentir celos de una mujer que formó parte de su pasado y nada más. El hecho de que ella no hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amar antes, no significaba que todos los demás se sintieran de igual modo. Sabía que había personas que encontraban a alguien a quien amar en más de una ocasión en la vida. Eso no significaba que amara más o menos a cada persona. Simplemente, que amaba de un modo que no podía ser comparado.

— En realidad, solo estaba enamorada de mi fama y de mi poder…

Eso cuadraba con el tipo de mujer que le había parecido aquella.

— Cuando tuvo a mano al _daimyō_ , yo pasé a ser el segundón…

Sus propias palabras se le calvaron en el pecho como puñales. Fue ella quien llamó segundón a Inuyasha para intentar apartarlo. Se había percatado de que esas palabras le producían dolor, pero no imaginaba que fueran tan afiladas para él. En el pasado, ya lo habían abandonado por el _daimyō_ , ya lo rechazaron por un hombre con más poder. ¿Cómo debió sentirse cuando ella le dio la espalda por no ser lo bastante bueno? ¡Estúpida! No tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Inuyasha amaba con todo lo que tenía, lo ponía todo sobre la mesa, sin esconder nada. Pocos hombres había como él.

— ¿Por qué te hizo esto? — se atrevió a preguntar acariciando de nuevo la cicatriz.

— Porque me puse celoso e intenté interponerme… — admitió — La acorralé y le dije que lo dejáramos todo y nos marcháramos. Kikio dijo que sí y yo la creí de nuevo.

Así que se llamaba Kikio… Se dijo a sí misma que ese era un nombre que jamás podría olvidar.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— La noche que supuestamente íbamos a escaparnos, me abrazó. No llevaba armadura, estaba vestido de campesino para pasar desapercibido. Entonces, cuando yo le di toda mi confianza, ella me clavó un _tantō_ … — golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared — Recuerdo que lo último que vi antes de que me desvaneciera fue su sonrisa. Esa era la auténtica Kikio.

Aquello era horrible. Se acercó hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente pegado al suyo y lo abrazó desde atrás. Debió haber sufrido tanto.

— Para mi suerte, Kikio no atacó un punto vital aunque fue por poco. La descubrieron, ¿sabes? El _daimyō_ adivinó exactamente lo que había sucedido y me hizo llevar convaleciente sobre una camilla al salón principal. Estábamos Kenshin, Kikio y yo.

A medida que el relato avanzaba se sintió más y más inmersa en él. En cierto modo, formó parte de la historia y experimentó lo que sufrió Inuyasha. Desearía haber estado allí para protegerlo de las malas artes de esa mujer.

— Kikio se inventó una absurda historia sobre que yo la había forzado y no sé qué más… — desdeñó los detalles — El _daimyō_ , por supuesto, no se creyó ni una palabra. Al verse atrapada, Kikio le exigió que eligiera entre ella y yo. ¡Necia! — exclamó — Aquel fue el mayor error que podría haber cometido. Kenshin nunca la había amado, solo se divertía…

El libertinaje de Kenshin junto a su alcoholismo eran legendarios incluso en su provincia. Al principio, creyó que eran solo rumores que se contaban para romper la ilusión de un _daimyō_ poderoso, pero, al viajar allí, descubrió que las habladurías eran totalmente ciertas. El verdadero mérito de ese hombre era continuar vivo a pesar de sus vicios.

— Me eligió a mí e hizo que la echaran del castillo. Nunca había vuelto a saber nada de ella hasta hoy…

— Lo lamento mucho, Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué lo lamentas?

— Porque te ha dolido ver cómo ha acabado… — se explicó.

— No creas que es menos de lo que una mujer como ella merece. Se comportaba exactamente así antes de empezar a cobrar por hacerlo.

— Pero habrías deseado otra cosa…

Inuyasha se volvió y la tomó entre sus brazos. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y aspiró su aroma, tal y como solía hacer. A él le gustaba su olor. Lo abrazó con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y suspiró de placer. Si estaba en su mano, él jamás volvería a sufrir de esa forma. A pesar del horrible pasado que lo había marcado, le había dado todo su amor incondicionalmente, y no obtendría menos entrega de ella que eso. Se negaba a ser un recordatorio de lo que Kikio le hizo. Ella sería la mujer a la que él amaría por el resto de sus días.

— Inuyasha…

— Tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas para el viaje.

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo. A lo mejor no era ese el momento de decirle lo que sentía por él. Esperaría hasta que regresara. Inuyasha tenía pinta de necesitar tomar el aire. Le daría tiempo para que diera un paseo, comprara cuanto fueran a necesitar y se relajara. A la vuelta, le confesaría lo que sentía. Después, se marcharían a otra provincia, se casarían, tendrían hijos y vivirían felices. La imagen de ellos dos labrando juntos el campo para tener su propio huerto le arrancó una sonrisa.

Se puso una sencilla _yukata_ blanca de las que dejaba la posada para los viajeros y se sentó sobre el _futón_ para contemplarlo mientras se vestía y volvía a convertirse en el general Inuyasha Taisho. No temía que fuera a buscar a Kikio; no le preocupaba en absoluto. Creía ciegamente en su lealtad.

— Volveré en seguida.

Antes de que se marchara, lo agarró y lo besó. Quería que siempre la saludara y se despidiera de ella con un beso. Esa era una tradición nueva para ellos que pensaba instaurar con la máxima prontitud. Inuyasha sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él al salir.

Kagome sería su esposa, ya estaba decidido. Para todos aquellos con los que se encontraran, ya estaban casados. Para sus adentros, ya estaban casados. Ahora bien, necesitaba hacerlo en condiciones. Necesitaba que ella lo supiera. En cuanto estuvieran fuera de la provincia, se casarían en el primer templo con el que se toparan. Ojalá para entonces Kagome no se viera muy embarazada. No quería que nadie pusiera en duda los motivos por los que se casaban. Se casaban porque estaban enamorados. Bueno, él la amaba con absoluta seguridad y ella debía sentir algo si había cambiado de esa forma su actitud respecto a él.

Se dirigió primero hacia la tienda de _kimonos_ donde anteriormente había comprado la _yukata_ rosa para Kagome. Tenía que comprar otro par de _yukatas_ para ella, quizás algún _kimono_ femenino, _getas_ y ropajes más humildes para él. Nadie tenía que sospechar nada de su posición cuando salieran de la provincia. Lo único a lo que no pensaba renunciar era las armas. Nunca se sabía cuándo podrían necesitarlas y Kagome era una hábil luchadora. Lamentaba no habérselo dicho, pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella lo besó y se olvidó de todo. Ella era preciosa, la mujer más bella que nunca había tenido el placer de mirar e incluso tocar. No podía menos que inflar el pecho con orgullo porque Kagome era suya, tan suya como podía serlo.

Su siguiente parada fue el mercado. Necesitarían provisiones de la más larga duración posible. Compró pescado seco, frutos secos, algunas verduras y fruta. Tendrían que dar cuenta de la fruta y la verdura lo primero. Tal vez las manzanas duraran más. ¿Qué más necesitaban para el viaje? Con la manta de viaje que tenía sería suficiente; podían acurrucarse los dos en ella. Le vino a la cabeza de golpe. Kagome podría necesitar jabón, perfume, un cepillo… objetos de tocador en general. Encontró todo lo que necesitaba gracias a las indicaciones de los propietarios del restaurante en el que repostaron.

Mientras escogía algunos adornos para el cabello solo por el placer de ver la cara que pondría Kagome cuando los viera, una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

— ¿Buscando regalos para tu esposa?

Dejó caer la peineta que tenía entre sus manos y volvió la cabeza sobre su espalda. Kikio de nuevo. Se volvió para no perderla de vista. No volvería a darle la espalda a esa mujer jamás.

— Veo que la cuidas mucho…

También la cuidó a ella una vez a cambio de su desprecio. Cogió cuanto había escogido y lo llevó al mostrador para que se lo cobraran sin hacer caso de la morena. No caería en su juego. No le daría el gusto de contestar a sus groserías y sus insinuaciones para su deleite.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Kikio lo siguió. Le dirigió una dura mirada que tendría que haber dejado claro que debía marcharse. Lejos de sus deseos, la mujer se acercó más él. Tan cerca que podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos bajo un _kimono_ flojo y caído sobre sus hombros. No encajaba en absoluto en el modo de vida humilde de aquella diminuta aldea. ¿Quién pedía sus servicios? Dudaba que Kikio se ofreciera por lo poco que aquellas personas podían pagar.

— Te he echado de menos… — jugueteó con el pliegue de su _hakama_ — Seguro que no me has podido olvidar…

Sujetó su muñeca para evitar que continuara con aquel juego. Ya no era su marioneta.

— Te aseguro que no te he olvidado.

— No deberías estar enfadado, solo fue…

— Fue suficiente para abrirme los ojos. — la apartó de un empujón — No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene y, sobre todo, no te acerques a mi esposa.

— ¡Ella no te ama! — la serpiente al fin atacó — ¡Nunca te amará! ¿Quién podría amarte a ti cuando podría tener a un _daimyō_? ¡Lo perdí por tu culpa!

Intentó atacarlo con un _tantō_ que había ocultado bajo el _obi_. Le agarró la muñeca dolorosamente hasta que se vio obligada a soltarlo y, luego, volvió a empujarla. En esa ocasión, se cayó sobre las posaderas en el suelo.

— Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

La dejó sin temor a ningún tipo de represalia. Kikio no era en absoluto una amenaza para él o para Kagome. Estaba acabada. Se sintió completamente liberado. La carga de lo que Kikio le hizo en el pasado había pesado sobre sus hombros durante demasiado tiempo. Un nuevo amor se había abierto camino, echando abajo todas sus defensas, pero la herida que Kikio todavía supuraba. Haberla visto de nuevo, recordar su forma de ser, conocer la forma en que acabó… le había servido para desligarse de ella definitivamente. Era más libre de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Libre para amar incondicionalmente.

Tenía intención de hacerle el amor a Kagome en cuanto la viera. La seduciría, la cortejaría y la convencería de que él era el hombre de su vida. Con esa intención, entró en el dormitorio que habían alquilado. No obstante, el habitáculo vacío que lo recibió no era lo que él esperaba. La _yukata_ que le compró y la _yukata_ de la posada estaban en el suelo. Corrió hacia el saco. Había desaparecido su traje de ninja, sus armas y el pergamino. Todo era mentira… Otra mujer le había engañado.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Le había engañado para que él se confiara y bajara la guardia. Entonces, le había quitado el valioso pergamino y se había marchado aprovechando la ventaja que le sacaba. Podría estar en cualquier parte en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía qué dirección había tomado. Seguramente, no la más evidente. Puede que incluso tuviera refuerzos esperándola en alguna zona para cubrirla mientras le llevaba el pergamino a su _daimyō_. Mientras tanto, él estaría ejecutando a la perfección el papel de perfecto idiota, de necio, de estúpido.

Se dejó caer sobre el _futón_ en el que habían hecho el amor apenas un par de horas antes, consternado. Utilizó a ambas manos para masajearse las sienes aunque era el corazón precisamente lo que más le dolía. Otra vez. Otra mujer. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? Incluso le había confesado a Kagome sus más íntimas confidencias, su pasado, su dolor, el miedo al rechazo, a la traición y al olvido. ¡Cuánto debía haberse reído de él mientras le abría su corazón! Por dentro debía de estar doblándose por la risa mientras que por fuera interpretaba a la perfección el papel de mujer compasiva, cálida y sensible. Había creído en ella con todo su ser.

La culpa era suya por obsesionarse de esa manera con una mujer. Ya con Kikio le pegó fuerte, pero nada en comparación con la locura que le había producido Kagome. Por ella había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, no tenía límite alguno. Lo había tenido en la palma de su mano y lo manejó a su antojo porque él se dejó. Estaba tan obcecado, tan deseoso de tenerla que habría hecho cualquier maldita cosa. Si bien el vicio fatal de Kenshin era el alcohol y las mujeres, su vicio fatal era Kagome. Bien, había tocado fondo. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Se levantó de un salto, consciente de que no perseguiría a Kagome. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si la alcanzaba, no sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No la mataría, no le haría daño de nuevo, así que acabarían otra vez en el mismo punto muerto. Iba siendo hora de dejarla marchar, antes de que lo destruyera. En ese momento, lo que debía hacer era concentrarse en recuperar su maldita vida. A lo mejor todavía no era lo bastante tarde para presentarse en su puesto y hacer como que nada había sucedido. Simplemente, se desvió siguiendo una pista que resultó ser falsa. Ojalá el _daimyō_ le creyera.

Caminó hacia la ventana, donde había abrazado a Kagome, desnudos. El solo recuerdo le produjo una picazón en el pecho. Por unos instantes, había sido tan feliz, se había sentido tan en paz y tan libre que habría llorado de felicidad. Todo mentira. Dejó caer la mano, acariciando el marco de madera. Algo le cortó.

Apartó la mano de golpe y se miró el dedo anular. Había un pequeño corte, una línea roja que apenas sangraba. Se inclinó para inspeccionar el marco de madera. Clavado en él, encontró la punta metálica de Kagome. ¿Por qué la dejaría allí? Entonces, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Recuperó el saco, lo cargó sobre el hombro y corrió hacia la casa del placer donde vieron a Kikio por primera vez. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas porque de ellas dependía la vida de Kagome.

Entró sin ceremonias, ignorando a la administradora. Encontró a Kikio en una de las habitaciones superiores, cepillándose el cabello. Palideció al verlo a través del espejo, como si él fuera un fantasma. Corrió hacia ella, la agarró y la obligó a volverse bruscamente.

— ¿Quiénes son tus clientes? — exigió saber — Este lugar es demasiado humilde, no podrían permitírselo.

— No sé de qué hablas…

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! No aceptarías viruta de unos campesinos toscos…

El terror inicial de Kikio se vio sustituido por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa bruja lo había planeado todo.

— Creo que ya lo sabes…

— ¡Dilo! — ordenó.

— Ninjas de la corte de nuestro _daimyō_.

Ninjas como aquellos que los atacaron en el bosque. Quizás estaban allí por casualidad, ni siquiera los buscaban.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? — la sacudió mientras la interrogaba — ¿Les hablaste de ella?

— Ninguno sabía que estabas casado… — se agitó entre sus manos, tratando de zafarse — ¡Me resultó muy curiosa su expresión cuando se lo conté!

— ¿Qué les contaste?

— Que apareciste por aquí con una joven esposa de cabellos azabaches.

El escuadrón de ninjas debió atar cabos, tal y como lo estaba haciendo él en ese instante. Probablemente, la obligaron a recoger sus cosas amenazándola con sus armas. No habría podido defenderse de todos ellos y, seguramente, la atacaron por sorpresa. Para él, prepararon un escenario que imitaría a la perfección la traición de la mujer. ¡Se la habían llevado! Probablemente, ya estuvieran de camino al palacio del _daimyō_ para que ella fuera ejecutada. ¡Tenía que darse prisa!

Soltó a Kikio de golpe y echó a correr. La escuchó llamarlo a su espalda, pero ni siquiera pestañeó. No había nada más de esa mujer que le interesara. En esos momentos, lo único que tenía que hacer era cabalgar para salvarle la vida a Kagome aunque eso supusiera situarse públicamente en contra del _daimyō_. Ni siquiera sabía si serían capaces de salir del castillo una vez estuvieran dentro los dos. Probablemente, aquella se convertiría en su tumba.

Su caballo ya había descansado. Montó sobre su grupa y lo espoleó para que iniciara la carrera. Tenían que llegar a la capital lo antes posible.

…

Sus intentos por retrasar la marcha no habían surtido el menor efecto. Aquellos ninjas eran mucho más inteligentes que el primer grupo con el que se encontraron en el bosque. Deseó que Inuyasha encontrara la punta con todas sus fuerzas. No deseaba que la siguiera, no quería su muerte, pero sí que comprendiera que no lo había traicionado. Después de que él le abrió su corazón y le mostró el daño que le hicieron, no podía permitir que creyera que ella era como Kikio. Si tenía que morir, quería hacerlo sabiendo que él conocía la verdad.

Se miró las manos atadas con una mueca de fastidio. Volvía a llevar su ropa de ninja, pero le quitaron las armas; en ningún momento pudo tocarlas. Recogieron todas sus pertenencias para hacerle creer a Inuyasha que ella lo traicionó. ¿Por qué ser tan crueles? Porque conocían su traición hacia el _daimyō_. La culpa fue de Kikio. Su resentimiento hacia él no tenía límite a pesar de que era la víctima, de que no hizo nada malo. Les habló de ellos a los ninjas y los ninjas comprendieron inmediatamente que la mano derecha de Kenshin lo estaba traicionando al proteger a una enemiga.

¿Qué sería de Inuyasha después de que Kenshin la ajusticiara? ¿Podría perdonarlo? Inuyasha era un general muy valioso para él, no podía ejecutarlo tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, sabía de muy buena tinta que un _daimyō_ inteligente no perdonaría la traición, y Kenshin no era tonto. No entendería que Inuyasha lo hizo por amor, no entendería que no era su intención hacerle ningún daño. Solo querría hacerlos desaparecer a los dos del mapa. Nada más.

Alcanzaron el otro lado del bosque a galope antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Ni siquiera habían caído todavía las luces del alba. Allí estaba de vuelta. La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que no sería capaz de escapar de ese sitio, que aquella sería su última misión. Pues, muy bien, tuvo razón. Estaba de vuelta, no pudo escapar realmente. Todo fue una ilusión.

— Te espera tu destino.

Aquel ninja era un maldito cerdo. Desde que la acorralaron, no había hecho más que repetirle lo que sería de ella por el delito cometido. Le encantaría ver como la ahorcaban, la quemaban viva, la guillotinaban, la lapidaban… y así una lista interminable de muertes. Por supuesto, todo aquello después de haber abusado de ella convenientemente. Le había tocado los pechos como si creyera que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Si Inuyasha lo hubiera visto, le habría cortado las manos antes de matarlo. El muy idiota creía que el _daimyō_ la entregaría para que se divirtieran con ella antes de ejecutarla. En todo caso, sería Kenshin quien se cobrara lo que le prometió la otra noche.

Tiró de las cuerdas una vez más, tratando de deshacer el nudo. Estaban demasiado tensas. No podía liberarse, no sin algo afilado. Había arriesgado su punta afilada por amor y no se arrepentía de su decisión. Eso sí, si lograba sobrevivir a aquello, a partir de entonces llevaría más de una punta encima.

El chirrido del puente levadizo al caer provocó que se le erizara hasta el último vello del cuerpo. Otra vez allí. Los cascos de los caballos fueron el único sonido que se escuchó mientras lo atravesaban. En lo alto de la muralla, los guardias la miraban como si fuera escoria. Al otro lado, los esperaba la élite de los samuráis. En verdad era un honor que se hubieran tomado tantas molestias por una simple mujer. Los escudriñó percatándose de que, en un caso normal, Inuyasha habría estado entre ellos o liderándolos. Al fin y al cabo, él era el general de más alto rango. Debería estar ahí y no en búsqueda y captura por traición. Los ninjas que la secuestraron no se quedaron a enfrentarlo porque sabían que no podrían ganar.

Los samuráis no solían casarse. En su credo se encontraba, de hecho, esa "norma". Inuyasha no parecía estar en absoluto de acuerdo con esa normativa. Él había amado y deseaba amar, tener familia. No era algo insólito que un samurái contrajera nupcias, solo algo muy poco común por sus creencias. Inuyasha quería formar parte de ese grupo reducido de samuráis que formaban una familia. Podía entenderlo. A pesar de la grandeza y el honor, le resultaba un tanto solitaria esa vida. Todos ellos parecían tristes.

El ninja con el que había cabalgado la bajó del caballo al mismo tiempo que él. Uno de los samuráis dio un paso al frente automáticamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis? — los retó el ninja — No se os encomendó esta misión.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, ninja. No os debemos lealtad, ni obediencia a ninguno de vosotros.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que podría cortarse con una _katana_. En su provincia también había ciertas asperezas entre ninjas y samuráis.

— ¿Y a quién le debéis lealtad si se puede saber?

La pregunta iba con segundas. El samurái de cabello castaño y ojos grises dio un paso al frente con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su _katana_. Se preguntó quién sería más hábil de los dos.

— Debemos lealtad a nuestro _daimyō_ y al general Inuyasha Taisho.

— ¡Traidor! — exclamó el ninja — ¡No merece la lealtad de nadie! — a continuación escupió en el suelo a modo de insulto — No es más que un…

La punta afilada de una _katana_ se instaló a menos de un dedo de distancia de la nuez de la garganta del ninja. Este cerró la boca abruptamente. Pudo notar que le temblaban las manos. Si no estuviera rodeada de habilidosos guerreros que habían aprendido el arte de la guerra en el campo de batalla, aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

— Cuida tu lengua, ninja. Créeme cuando te digo que nadie te echará de menos.

De un fluido movimiento, apartó la _katana_ de su garganta y volvió a envainarla.

— Estamos esperando a nuestro general y aquí permaneceremos hasta su regreso. Créenos, regresará, y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

En esa ocasión, el ninja no se atrevió a contestar, se reservó toda su altivez para sí mismo. No era tan tonto. De hecho, ella bien sabía que era un hombre calculador.

— Mientras tanto, más te vale que no le suceda nada a la mujer.

— Eso lo decidirá el _daimyō_.

— Para entonces, el general estará de vuelta. Pretende que la vista se lleve a cabo a las dos, después de su almuerzo.

Así que a las dos del mediodía se decidiría su destino…

— Hasta entonces, si ella sufre cualquier golpe, magulladura o abuso, tendrás que responder ante cada uno de nosotros. Inuyasha la querrá intacta.

— Tú no puedes…

— ¡Claro que puedo! Soy Miroku Ishida, tercero al mando y el general suplente de Inuyasha en su ausencia. Obedecerás mis órdenes hasta que el _daimyō_ exija que ella se presente ante él. De no hacerlo, me ocuparé personalmente de que Inuyasha conozca tus fechorías.

Finalmente, el ninja tuvo que aceptar sus condiciones. Asintió con la cabeza y tiró de ella para hacerle andar. Los samuráis se mantuvieron firmes frente a ellos durante unos instantes, haciendo una demostración de fuerza. Después, les abrieron paso con una sonrisa que no inspiraba demasiada confianza. Tiraron de ella para obligarle a caminar y la guiaron hacia el castillo. Una vez dentro, la arrastraron hacia unas escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo y le hicieron caminar por unos pasillos oscuros hasta que llegaron a una celda. Su captor la soltó sin ningún cuidado dentro y cerró con llave.

— Interceptad a Inuyasha en el bosque.

— Pero señor, los samuráis…

— No tiene por qué enterarse. Matadlo si podéis o, al menos, retrasadlo lo máximo posible.

— ¡No!

Corrió hacia la puerta, donde intentó sacar los brazos inútilmente. Seguía teniendo las manos firmemente atadas, no podía hacer nada.

— Nadie te va a sacar del lío en el que te has metido ladronzuela…

— ¡Soy una ninja!

Las carcajadas del grupo fue la única respuesta que recibió. Estaba harta de que los hombres se rieran de ella cada vez que proclamaba su profesión. Era una ninja al igual que ellos y, si no la hubieran acorralado de esa forma, les habría enseñado una lección que jamás olvidarían antes de que lograran capturarla.

— Empiezo a hartarme de ti y de Inuyasha. No va a salir impune de esto, no después de habernos traicionado a todos…

Algo en su forma de hablar le indicó que ese hombre guardaba rencor a Inuyasha por algo más que los sucesos de los últimos días. Aquello se trataba de una cuenta pendiente.

— ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

Se volvió hacia ella con la mirada de un depredador.

— ¡Yo debí haber sido el general!

Envidia. ¡Cómo no! ¿Qué más que envidia podía ser?

— El _daimyō_ prefirió relegarme a las sombras y el anonimato. Ahora, le haré ver lo mucho que se equivocó.

Estuvo gritando, pidiendo ayuda, hasta mucho después de que los ninjas se marcharan. Necesitaba que alguien se acercara, quien fuera, para revelarle el plan de los ninjas para procurar la caída de Inuyasha. Lo que en un principio había comenzado siendo un robo a un _daimyō_ , se había tornado en una oscura y secreta trama de la que empezaba a formar parte. Inuyasha estaba en peligro, no imaginaba cuánto. Aunque lograra salir victorioso en esa ocasión, siempre tendría a ese hombre conspirando en su contra entre las sombras. Cualquier día, el que creía que era un aliado le clavaría un _tantō_ por la espalda. ¿Qué podía hacer para advertirle?

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la celda y contempló la oscuridad en un silencio solo interrumpido por sus leves sollozos. Había terminado en una celda, algo que siempre temió. Sin embargo, lejos de todo pronóstico, lo más sorprendente era que no le preocupaba en absoluto su destino. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era Inuyasha y su futuro. ¿Qué sería de él? El peligro no finalizaría para él aunque el _daimyō_ decidiera perdonarlo. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer. ¡El _daimyō_! Cuando la llamara para someterla a juicio, podía contárselo todo. Podía no creerla después de cómo lo engañó, pero quizás lograra hacerle dudar lo suficiente como para que sospechara del ninja. Tenía que intentarlo.

Los ninjas regresaron en su busca horas después. La agarraron, uno de cada brazo, y la arrastraron como a cualquier condenado a lo largo de los pasillos y las escaleras hasta la parte superior del castillo. La luz de mediodía entraba a raudales a través de las ventanas y los portones abiertos. No vio ninguna figura aparte de la de los samuráis que le resultara familiar. Inuyasha aún no había llegado. ¿Y si lo habían matado? ¡No podía ser! Inuyasha era muy diestro con la _katana_ , un gran guerrero, un samurái. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Con esa ligera esperanza, dejó que la llevaran hasta el salón donde sería juzgada. Solo había un asiento, aquel que ocupaba el _daimyō_ a lo alto de una escalinata. A ella la lanzaron a los pies de la escalinata como si fuera un saco. Para cuando se puso de rodillas, dos soldados, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, la guardaban. Si intentaba cualquier movimiento sospechoso, la matarían.

— Un placer volver a verte, ¿Akane?

El nombre falso que le dio. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a contestar.

— Kagome, Kenshin-sama.

— Kagome… — repitió — Me gusta más.

El _daimyō_ sacó el pergamino que ella le había robado del pliegue de su _kimono_ y lo lanzó en el aire como si se tratara de un juguete. Ahí estaba la prueba de su delito.

— ¿Ha visto alguien el contenido de este pergamino?

— Solo yo cuando comprobé que era lo que buscaba.

— ¿Nadie más? — insistió.

— Puede que el general Inuyasha, no sabría decirlo.

— Él ya lo conocía.

Volvió a guardarlo, como si hubiera perdido toda relevancia en la conversación.

— Conoces el castigo por tu delito.

— ¡Lo sé, Kenshin-sama, pero tiene que escucharme!

Los soldados que la flanqueaban se pusieron en alerta por su tono aunque en ningún momento la amenazaron.

— ¡Inuyasha está en peligro! ¡Y puede que usted!

— No creo que…

— ¡Él ha enviado hombres para matarlo!

El filo de una _katana_ rozó su garganta cuando se movió para señalar con la cabeza al ninja que se apostaba a un lado del _daimyō_. No le importó. Ya no tenía nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar si le mostraba la verdad al _daimyō_.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, querida?

— No la escuche, Kenshin-sama. — el ninja intentó desviar su atención — Solo son mentiras para ganar tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? — desdeñó su comentario con un ademán — Habla, querida.

— Quiere su cargo, quiere ser general… ¡Intenta matar a Inuyasha! ¿Por qué no intentaría matarlo a usted también en un futuro?

El _daimyō_ se rascó la barbilla en actitud pensativa. El ninja al que ella había acusado le susurraba mentiras al oído para intentar desacreditarla. Tenía que creerla aunque fuera porque estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la verdad. Antes de que se ofreciera en sacrificio de esa forma, las puertas se abrieron a su espalda. Apenas volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro para ver a Inuyasha seguido de los samuráis que la recibieron al llegar.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha ignoró la llamada del _daimyō_. Se detuvo a su lado y golpeó a los hombres que habían sido colocados en torno a ella. Después, la levantó de una sacudida, le cortó las cuerdas que la mantenían amarrada y la abrazó contra su pecho. Estaba bien, estaba a salvo. ¡Vivo!

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, Inuyasha?

— ¡Traidor! — gritó el ninja.

— ¡El único traidor aquí eres tú, Naraku! — respondió — Has enviado a tus hombres al bosque para que me maten y has mentido y embaucado a tu gusto para conseguir cuanto querías, bastardo.

— Quiero una explicación. — exigió el _daimyō_.

El ninja al que Inuyasha llamó Naraku intentó dársela, pero el _daimyō_ lo rechazó.

— Quiero escuchar a mi hijo adoptivo.

Aquellas palabras desquiciaron por completo a Naraku. Sacó un _tantō_ e intentó clavárselo al _daimyō_ , pero el samurái que anteriormente se hizo llamar Miroku apareció de la nada y le cortó el brazo que sostenía el arma. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas con un alarido de dolor. Después, Miroku colocó el filo de la _katana_ junto a su cuello, a la espera de cualquier indicio de movimiento. El _daimyō_ ordenó que lo encerraran en una celda para que se pudriera allí el resto de sus días.

Cuando se lo llevaron, su juicio se reinició. En esa ocasión, Inuyasha permaneció a su lado, sujetándola entre sus brazos. Los samuráis también se quedaron tras él, entregándole todo su apoyo.

— Así que te has enamorado de la mujer… — reflexionó el _daimyō_ en voz alta — Ella ha cometido un delito que se paga con la muerte, Inuyasha.

— Lo sé, Kenshin-sama.

— Si la dejo con vida, ¿asumirás tú la responsabilidad sobre cualquier acto que realice en adelante?

— Sí, Kenshin-sama.

— ¿Permitirás que trabaje para mí como una ninja más hasta que pague su deuda conmigo?

No aceptó tan rápido eso último. Notó cómo se tensaba mientras que ella se sintió valorada. El _daimyō_ no debía considerarla una inútil si estaba dispuesto a confiarle misiones para la provincia. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y asintió con la cabeza. Inuyasha suspiró en aceptación.

— De acuerdo, pero no trabajará mientras esté embarazada o tengamos bebés que la necesiten.

— Por supuesto. — aceptó — Veo que tienes planes de futuro. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

— Lo antes posible.

Y eso fue todo. El _daimyō_ les dio la enhorabuena y se comportó como si nada hubiera sucedido en los últimos dos días. Después, los samuráis con los que Inuyasha se había criado también se acercaron a conocerla. Inuyasha se mostró muy complacido cuando le contó que la protegieron de las fechorías de Naraku y de los ninjas que lo servían. Había entre ellos un fuerte lazo de amistad que admiró. Nunca había tenido amigos. Los hombres no querían ser amigos de las ninjas mujeres y a las mujeres no les gustaba su maldito cabello rizado. Le sorprendió que nadie hiciera un solo comentario sobre su cabello, que nadie le mirara la cabeza o se apartara de ella como si tuviera la peste.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, se lo comentó a Inuyasha, y él se rio a carcajadas en respuesta.

— Aquí nadie cree en ese tipo de supersticiones, Kagome.

Sin duda alguna, había crecido en la provincia equivocada. Se abrazó a Inuyasha, comprobando de nuevo que se encontraba perfectamente. Le sorprendió que él tomara su mano y la mirara con tanta sobriedad. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

— He declarado que me casaré contigo sin habértelo pedido antes. ¿Te molesta? Si prefieres que te libere de…

— ¡No! — se apresuró a contestar — No quiero que nada cambie. Me gusta estar justo donde estoy ahora.

Entre sus brazos, juntos.

— Sabes que te amo… — le dio un tierno beso en la frente — Pero yo no sé si tú sientes lo mismo…

Porque los separaron justo cuando ella iba a decírselo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas pegando su pecho contra el suyo y lo besó.

— ¿Cómo no iba a amarte yo al mismo tiempo?

Sonrieron contra los labios del otro.

— ¿Sabes que eres un ángel?

— ¿Un ángel? — repitió la joven sin entender.

— Eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi, que parecías un ángel de la noche…

No pudieron pronunciar una sola palabra más, no mientras se besaban, y se besaron por mucho tiempo. Quizás su amor fuera apresurado e inesperado, pero era tan auténtico como aquel que había sido cuidado y madurado con el tiempo. Nada, ni nadie podría volver a separarlos de ahí en adelante. Su amor había triunfado.

FIN

* * *

 **Os recuerdo que hay epílogo para la semana que viene.**


	6. Epílogo

**Bueno, pues, como todo lo bueno, este fanfic se ha acabado. Tengo otras cosas pensadas, empezadas y bastante avanzadas, pero creo que voy a estar unas semanas sin publicar. Mi marido y yo acabamos de comprar casa y vamos a empezar a reformarla la semana que viene, así que estaremos muy liados. Intentaré volver, como muy tarde, para la navidad. Hasta entonces, ¡que os vaya todo muy bien!**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Período _Azuchi-Momoyama_.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco años desde que él y Kagome se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños del _daimyō_ Kenshin. Dos semanas después contraerían nupcias con el propio _daimyō_ como uno de los testigos de su matrimonio. Al mes tendrían una preciosa casa con sirvientes. A los dos meses, sabrían que Kagome estaba esperando un hijo. La vida les había sonreído desde entonces.

La única sombra que amenazaba su familia era la del _daimyō_ Shingen, el cual, de un modo u otro, había terminado por descubrir que Kagome, lejos de haber muerto durante la misión, había terminado casada con el general Inuyasha Taisho, hijo adoptivo y mano derecha de Kenshin. Furioso con ella, había intentado matarla. Su casa estaba continuamente amenazada y le ponía enfermo tener que agachar la cabeza y asentir cuando el _daimyō_ empezó a asignarle misiones. Por suerte, a los tres meses de que ella estuviera en activo, Shingen falleció. Con él, murió todo indicio de amenaza hacia ellos. Lo que nadie sabía era que el _daimyō_ bebió de forma totalmente descontrolada durante días y lloró como un bebé por la pérdida de su peor enemigo y su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo.

A los dos años de haber nacido su hija, la primogénita, Kagome se quedaría embarazada otra vez por decisión mutua. De ese segundo embarazo, nacería un niño de cabellera azabache rizada como la de la madre. La primogénita, Hikari, heredó sus cabellos plateados lisos y la mirada intrépida de la madre. El menor, Kaito, aunque era aún muy pequeño, apenas un año, tenía una mirada sensata y actitud razonable. Eran tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, y los amaba con todo su ser sin importar las diferencias.

Al descorrer la puerta de entrada de su casa, escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de su hija sobre su cabeza, en el piso superior. Se dirigía hacia él a la carrera, una costumbre que había adoptado desde que empezó a caminar y a volverlos locos.

— ¡Papá!

Sus pasos se escucharon en la escalera. Solo tuvo tiempo de dar un paso adelante con los brazos extendidos para recogerla cuando se lanzó sobre él. A veces, le daba la impresión de que su hija creía poder volar. De lo contrario, no entendía esa manía suya de saltar por los aires. Algún día, sería otro el hombre al que volvería loco. Por eso, a pesar de que le estuvieran saliendo canas por la preocupación, decidió que disfrutaría de cada instante junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi preciosa princesita?

Le llenó la cara de besos. La niña contestó con esas hermosas carcajadas que sonaban como música celestial para él. La risa de sus hijos era como un bálsamo.

— Bienvenido a casa, Inuyasha-sama.

Kaede, la niñera de sus hijos, se acercó con el pequeño Kaito. El bebé de apenas un año agitaba los brazos con entusiasmo y le sonreía con ese brillo tan especial en la mirada. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que sus hijos empezaron a percibir el entorno, a sus padres. Su primera sonrisa valía oro. Se inclinó y besó las pequeñas manitas, después su frente. Finalmente, lo tomó en brazos y cargó a sus dos hijos.

— ¿Y Kagome?

— El _daimyō_ ha llamado a la señora para una misión.

— ¿Qué?

El disgusto hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas. Kagome no había realizado ninguna misión durante su embarazo, ni en todo el primer año de vida de Kaito. Aún era pronto. Ella no debería… ¿Por qué demonios no esperó hasta que él llegara? ¿Y por qué el _daimyō_ la llamó cuando sabía que él no estaba en la casa para impedirlo? Justo ese día, cuando era su aniversario. No pudo ocultar el disgusto que le produjo; hasta sus hijos lo notaron y se mostraron más cautos.

— Esta noche es el cumpleaños del _daimyō_ , me encargaré.

Manejó las quejas de su hija lo mejor que pudo y se cambió de ropa por sus más elegantes galas para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del _daimyō_. No pensaba ir en un principio; tenía planeado celebrar con su esposa, pero los planes habían cambiado. Primero, aseguraría el perímetro del castillo. Luego, le diría al _daimyō_ qué era exactamente lo que pensaba de su mandato. Finalmente, encontraría a Kagome y la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Estaba harto de esperarla cuando la mandaban lejos. Al final, en lugar de ser la mujer la que se quedaba en casa con los niños esperando a su marido, era él quien cumplía esa labor. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado de esa forma? De repente, a él lo habían alejado del campo de batalla y lo retenían planeando en la seguridad del castillo. Ya no tenía que salir apenas de la capital y su trabajo había pasado a ser esencialmente burocrático. Entrenar con sus compañeros samuráis era el único placer bélico que le quedaba mientras que su esposa se jugaba el cuello. Se suponía que las misiones serían sencillas, de riesgo mínimo, pero ella se quejó, exigió igualdad y el _daimyō_ se la dio. ¡Malditos fueran!

Tras darles las buenas noches a sus hijos, se dirigió hacia el castillo y el gran salón donde se producirían los festejos. Estuvo allí antes de que se abrieran las puertas, comprobando el perímetro, y permaneció en su puesto habitual en el segundo piso, observando la fiesta y la llegada del _daimyō_ con atención. En cuanto estuviera cien por cien seguro de que el entorno era seguro, podría regresar junto a sus hijos, al calor del hogar, para seguir preocupándose por su esposa.

Hablando de su esposa, le había parecido aspirar el aroma de su perfume. Se giró para descubrir que estaba solo allí arriba. Dio un par de pasos, alejándose de la luz para escudriñar las sombras, pero no encontró nada. Entonces, alguien lo empujó. Desenfundaba la _wakizashi_ cuando unos labios que él conocía bien lo besaron. No estaba siendo atacado, no por un enemigo al menos. Aquella era su deliciosa esposa. La abrazó contra su pecho y se permitió asaltarla en la oscuridad hasta que un grito femenino y el sonido de la vajilla quebrarse los interrumpió. Al volverse, vio a la misma mujer que cinco años atrás los había descubierto.

— L-Lo lamento de nuevo, Inuyasha-sama.

La despidió con un gesto rudo que suavizó con una leve sonrisa. Su esposa se desasió de su agarre y caminó hacia la luz, junto a la barandilla. El ceñido traje de ninja le encantaba. Lo que odiaba era que otros también pudieran admirarlo.

— Creí que estabas en una misión.

Caminó hasta situarse junto a ella. El único elemento del uniforme que le faltaba era la capucha. Sus rizos caían sueltos en torno a su cuerpo, como a él le gustaba.

— Así es, protejo al _daimyō_.

Al igual que él. Esa misión sí que estaba dispuesto a consentirla, especialmente si la podían llevar a cabo juntos. Cogieron un _sakazuki_ al mismo tiempo cuando se lo ofreció otro sirviente que acababa de subir. Al volverse para mirar la muchedumbre, vieron a Kenshin, el cual no apartaba la mirada de ellos. Entonces, el _daimyō_ levantó su _sakazuki_ en un silencioso brindis. Lo imitaron con una sonrisa y se dieron de beber el uno al otro, tal y como hicieron el mismo día de su boda y en muchas ocasiones más en el pasado. Después, dejaron caer los vasos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

— ¡Ah, la juventud! — suspiró — ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

Más de una cabeza se volvió hacia el balcón desde el que se podía ver a la mano derecha de Kenshin besándose apasionadamente con una mujer ninja. Los rumores sobre el general que se había enamorado de una mujer ninja enemiga habían trascendido en los últimos cinco años, aunque nadie conocía la completa realidad de como un hombre y una mujer que jamás se habían visto se enamoraron loca, perdida y apasionadamente con un solo intercambio de miradas. Nadie podía ni imaginar el alcance del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, esa conexión completa y perfecta.

— ¡Por el amor!

Los otros comensales lo imitaron, repitiendo sus palabras antes de beber de su _sakazuki_. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista hacia el balcón que ocupaba el hombre al que amaba como a un hijo y la mujer de bravo corazón con la que se había casado, habían desaparecido entre las sombras. Sonrió y brindó de nuevo por ellos, para que tuvieran una larga y feliz vida juntos.


End file.
